Tsukune's Last Year at Youkai
by AIMED4SECOND
Summary: Please read and give me suggestions on improving my writing. It is about how Tsukune deals with his feelings for Moka and pretty much an in depth into their relationship. Its rated M for now because I'm really not sure what I should do with it for now. Chapter 16 is now up!
1. Found Lost Love

This is the first time I've ever done a fanfic and I know its not very good but I disliked alot of the other future fics so I decided to make my own.

ALL CHARCTERS AND PLOTS IN THIS STORY BELONG TO AKIHISA IKEDA not me...

PS for those of you who are confused, this is written in the manga's point of view so if you get confused, go read the manga cause the anime series aren't as good.

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS AKHUA SHIZUEN... ESPICIALLY NOT MOKA!"

"Shut up you insufferable ghoul, I should have disposed of you in Hong Kong"

"TSUKUNE just run! I can stall her long enough for you guys to escape from here!"

"No...Moka, I will never leave you again, I love you and for the last month, It felt like an eternity losing you. If I have to die, then so be it".

"FOOL, you cannot defeat the likes of Alcuard (A/N: not sure if anyone noticed this but Alucard the gigantic vampire beast spelt backwards is draculA aka Dracula). As his granddaughter... I SHALL REVIVE HIM".

Tsukune rushes over to Alucard, "I shall give up my life to seal you forever so that you may never harm anyone again and peace will be restored". He places his hand on Alucard's head and drives all his shinso life energy given by Moka into it.

Moka's seal is released to due to her feelings overpowering the holy seal of the rosary. "NO, Tsukune, why? You don't have to do this!"

Tsukune glances up at Moka and says "I love you, no matter where I will be, please remember me" He ends with a smile. A brilliant light flashes and Alucard and Tsukune disappear. In their place, a woman with pink hair is laying on the ground. Issa rushes up to the women cautiously, "Akasha, is that you?" A echoing soft voice rings in the atrium. "Moka, I'm sorry I had to leave you but atleast I was able to bring back you mother"

~2 months later~

Moka packs up to return to Akashiya castle for the winter holidays. By chance, she glances upon a photo of their newspaper club. "Oh Tsukune, why did you have to leave me" she cried.

Tsukune lying in a pasture of daisies hears an echo "Oh Tsukune, why did you have to leave me". He gets up and looks but does not see the speaker.

"Kokoa, I didn't see you there! Are you eager to return home?"

"Yes, onee san. I haven't seen onee sama in 2 months, are you sure you can't release her just this once without Tsukune's help?"

Unable to listen to Tsukune's name, Moka breaks down in tears. "I will always be there for you. Forever and ever Moka" she remembered from that trip to the sea with Tsukune.

Tsukune stares through a pond at Moka. "I'm sorry but it was to protect you".

As Moka and Kokoa arrive home, they bump into a man.

"Sorry for bumping into you but is this the Akashiya estate?"

Sensing something wrong, Moka tells Kokoa to go inside. "What do you want with my father? He has done nothing wrong!" The man replies, "You and I both know that is not true but that is not the reason for my visit, for if it was, this valley would be turned into rubble. This is about a boy named Aono Tsukune". Moka hearing this, grabs the man by the collar and tries to interrogate him for information. "That was not smart child, I am as old as the byzantine empire, I am not a child's plaything" he said. As he finished his sentence, a force blows Moka throught the front enterance knocking down Kokoa who was eavesdropping from behind the door.

The man seems to be fairly familiar with the estate and heads straight to Issa Shuzen and Akasha Bloodriver's throne room. "How dare you defile my estate with your presence Nephilim? (This is not the charcter's name. Nephilim are the son's of God and the daughter of women. In other words, they are born by women so therefore are not angels but rather the children of rebel angels.) "Ah Issa, it has been a while, has it been so long that you cannot remember my name?" the man chuckles. "State your business and begone Kokabel!"

"I see you are still afraid of me Issa but the reason of my business is because I have a proposition for you. You see, Alucard is still alive and biding his time to rain chaos on the world. I cannot allow this to happen because the person who sealed him is someone I have grown somewhat attached to like a son. Yes, that person is Tsukune. In order for Alucard to return, he must eliminate the sealer".

"But he is dead, we all saw him seal Alucard with his life force... unless! Are you saying that he didn't use his life force?" Akasha exclaimed. "My dear Akasha, that is exactly what I mean, a shinso's blood sealed him in the beginning and so a shinso's blood it must be to continue that seal. I have given him refuge but I cannot keep him there for long. His attachments to someone on this world is too strong for a demon such as Alucard to not notice".

"What are you planning we do then? Challenge Alucard and attempt to temporarily seal him like last time?" Issa asked abandoning all sense of gentleness. "No, I plan to use Akasha to reopen the seal so I can bring him down with me. It has been almost three thousand years since my birth. I have seen so much and it is time for me to save the world that I have taken so much from. May you learn a lesson from this Issa".

"Where is Alucard now? Where can we start to look?"

"Why don't you start by looking in your daughter Akhua's grave?"

"What about your proposition? You gave us a job, what about you?"

"Your daughter, Moka, who has been listening behind this door will know what to do, AHAHAHAHA!"

"Tsukune... he can be saved? We have to try!" Moka said. "My daughter, you don't understand, Alucard was not as his full strength back then, if he comes back, we will be hard pressed to escape with our lives" reasoned Akasha. "Yes but he can do it can't he?" Moka countered. "He is not a vampire. We cannot trust him" whispered Issa.

"I fully support your desicion to reseal Alucard in return if you bring Tsukune back" Moka said confidently. "I knew you would, although I have still not forgiven you for touching my wings back there, I think you can repay me by convincing your parents" said Kokabel.

After a night's arguement, the elders permitted Alucard's resealment claiming that Tsukune while being a ghoul, is not capable of being a worthy candidate to hold the seal to 7 billion souls. The next day, every vampire in Akashiya estate left and headed towards Akhua's grave.

"Akasha, will you do the honour of unsealing Alucard?" Kokabel stated calmly. Steadily the ground becan to rise up and the ground began to shake. A roar pierces the air and an arm strikes at the winged man. Kokabel continues to dodge every shot that Alucard has and counters every piece of magic knowledge that Alucard has gained in the past millenia. After what seemed to be an eternity, Alucard becomes aware of the reason of his return and sets off to follow Tsukune's scent. Kokabel, though tired, stands in front of Alucard and says "Alas, Alucard you have returned. Normally, I would welcome a rival of my power such as yourself so that we can crush these petty vampires but you threatened a boy that I felt had suffered enough from your family's mistake and from carrying the youkai's world on his shoulders. For that, I shall seal you forever".

A bright light flashes, Alucard and Kokabel dissappear only to reappear in the night sky as a constellation to represent the forever struggle between a vampire and a nephilim. Lying on top of Akua's grave however was the main attraction. Tsukune, untouched by time looked exactly as he did the day he decided to seal himself to Alucard.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka abandoning all caution rushes to her beloved's aid.

"Moka, I told you I would always be with you, and now I can". As he finishes the sentence, he tries to stroke her face but instead unclapses the silver rosary on Moka's collar. The vampire side of Moka appeared just as shocked and relieved as the outer Moka. "Yes, Tsukune we will... but save you're strength, you will need to recover after this" she sniffled.

~3 days later~

"Tsukune wake up, you have slept far too long" said a voice in his head. Tsukune glances over to see a pink haired girl slumped against a chair but the silk blankets and the soft bed were too much for him and soon he began to drift off again. "WAIT, PINK HAIRED GIRL SLUMPED ON A CHAIR? MOKA!" By the time, his mind had wrapped around that thought, Moka had left and he was alone in a dark room in a comfortable bed. His stomach growled from the lack of food. A light flickered on in the hall and a figure quietly opened the door. "Tsukune, I'm so glad, you're finally awake". An overjoyous Moka leaps onto the bed and hugs Tsukune. "Please never leave me like that again". As the night progressed, Moka cried more and more, emptying the last of her sorrows into Tsukune's chest.

"That's right! You haven't met my parents yet under good conditions. We have to go down now!" Tsukune stares at Moka smiling and for the first time in 2 months he feels contempt. "What I would give to spend the rest of my life seeing her smile at me like that" he thought. "FATHER! MOTHER! He's finally awake!" exclaimed Moka as she strided into the breakfast hall. "Ah, you must be Tsukune. I don't suppose we have ever met; even thought, you saved me from Alucard. My name is Akasha Bloodriver". "Boy, you have saved both my wife and my daughter but do not get cocky, this is not the end yet. I still have not approved your infatuations with my daughter". Tsukune's cheeks flushed red. "Yes, of course sir, I understand".

"Oh yea! That reminds me... I haven't called my mother in 2 months!"

"Sorry mother! I should have called. Yes. Yes. I know but I had a sore throat and Moka's parents were nice enough to let me stay here for the break but don't worry, I will bring Moka back once before the school year starts".

"Don't worry son, I trust you. Just remember to stay in school"

So yea that's the first chapter :) I will regularily update cause I don't like leaving things like this undone


	2. Remembering the Present

"TSUKUNE! We thought you'd died" said Kurumu before smothering him with her breasts.

"Kurumu-san... can't... breathe..." choked Tsukune. Suddenly, the pressure from his face shifted and lessened. The air chilled as Mizore arrived behind them. "Can we have babies yet Tsukune?" Tsukune was shocked for a few reasons because of this comment. First, he still hadn't found a way to politely excuse himself from that fate and also hearing a friend's voice after months exiled in the seal of Alucard, he is brought to tears. Yukari notices from behind and drags Kurumu and Mizore away so that Tsukune can regain his composure.

Moka seeing this oppurtunity to cheer up Tsukune approaches him carefully. "Tsukune, are you alright? I've never seen you cry before". "I'm fine Moka, thank you but its just that I thought I would never see my friends again and those months that I've missed with you were just too much for me," replied Tsukune. "Shhhh it will be fine, remember what you promised me, together forever and ever".

The couple walked towards the school, with Moka hugging Tsukune's arm. "It's great to be back" mumbled Tsukune to himself.

"WELCOME TO THIRD AND FINAL YEAR OF YOUR LIFE AT YOUKAI ACADEMY!"

"Good Morning Nekonome sensei" chanted the class

"This year will be much tougher than any previous. As well as your university exams to qualify to those in the human world, you are also the leaders of this school and make sure that peace is kept. In addition to that, we will also have to vote for a new class manager. So everyone please take a piece of paper and write your candidate and put your choice in this ballot box!"

Tsukune gazes into the distance "Is this real, or like that voice I heard in that daisy field (He doesn't know that Moka had actually said that) just an illusion or dream. I'm not complaining and trying to find faults in this but I don't want to put so much into this if its a dream and lose it realising its just an illusion".

Moka follows his eyes out the window and waits for a large enough commotion to whisper into Tsukune's ear without being heard. "I really do miss you Tsukune, do you want to come by my dorm and talk to me about your time in the seal?" and added "You don't really have to but if you want you can!"

He turns around and blushes "You really mean it? Are you sure I won't bother you or anything?"

"No of course not Tsukune! I would really like it if you could come and I'm sure ura-chan misses you too althought she won't admit it"

"Hahahaha okay I'll see you after school then"

Before Tsukune turns away, she leans forward and tries to graze his neck. Tsukune sensing her decides that he would turn the tables for once and meets her lips with his. Moka sensing this she tries to pull back but realises that it feels too right to do so and pushes Tsukune closer to her. "Moka-san... not right now... we are in class," he whispers. Moka opens her eyes and sees that the whole class is staring at them and a choice students glaring at her for making such an open move towards Tsukune in class. She blushes and tries to hide behind her book to block out everyone's gazes. Before she could, she catches Tsukune looking at her and mouthing "I'll see you after school" and smiles at her.

Moka gazes up at the clock and for some reason the last hour seemed to be faster than this one. "The time seems to crawl so slowly" she thinks to herself. At last, the last 10 seconds tick down and at the last second, Tsukune grabs her hand and rushes out the door. Two thuds were heard an inch behind them as two icicle daggers skimmed past Moka's head. They reached Moka's dorm safely and she takes the initiative and pulls Tsukune in.

"Is this Moka's room? I've never been in here before but it smells so nice... just like her" thought Tsukune and he looks back at Moka lovingly. Moka looks back at Tsukune's stare and blushes before reaching for face again except this time it is for his lips not for his blood. The two of the passionately kiss for a while and enjoy being in the company of one another.

"This was nice... thank you Moka" mumbled Tsukune. "We haven't got to talk yet about what we've missed in the last two month" mumbled Moka.

"We can talk now if your not tired..."

"I would like that... but first..." she leans in and grazes Tsukune's throat "I'm really thirsty, can I have just a teeny sip?" She begins to suck and reaches for Tsukune's hand. Moka guides his hand up to where her rosary was.

"Wait Moka, are you sure you want to do this? Will your other self allow me to do this?" Tsukune asked tenderly misunderstanding Moka's actions

With a slight tug encouraged by Moka's arm on his wrist, he releases the inner Moka. Tsukune suddenly grows rigid in fear "Will she kill me for misunderstanding for touching her breasts?"

A demonic aura spread itself across the room and Tsukune sees Moka transform into her inner self in front of him. The pink hair turns silver, her body becomes a beautiful woman from the cute girl that was there just a second ago and her eyes change from green to red. An awkward silence hanged until the inner Moka has had her fill of Tsukune and releases his neck. "Ah Tsukune, long time no see. We... missed you," she said calmly doing her best to hide her attraction to him.

"Hi Moka, its been a-awhile hasn't it. You still look as radiant as ever!" Tsukune blurted out.

"I wish you would stop being so afraid of me Tsukune".

"But won't you hit me or something for trying to do something to your body?"

"Well are you touching my body inappropriately right now?"

"N-no"

"Well I don't see anything wrong then. So calm down because it looks like you saw my father again".

Tsukune breathes out and relaxes himself. "It would be much easier to say I love you Moka if you didn't try to hurt me everytime I approach you..." said Tsukune quietly.

"What was that?" said Moka fully aware of every word that Tsukune had said

"Nothing! Nothing! I just really miss you" stammered Tsukune.

The two of the stare down each other and just as Tsukune blinks, a loud rumble is heard from Tsukune's stomach. "Ugh, my stomach always ruins the mood" grumbled Tsukune "Even if there is no intimacy allowed with the inner Moka... staring at her just makes me melt every time".

Moka breaks the silence with her laughter. "Ahahahaha, I will never understand how you are always so hungry Tsukune..." she smiles at him "well I'll go for now... take care of omote".

"Why? Don't you want to stay a bit longer" asked Tsukune. "Not if you want to arrive at school tomorrow with food sickness" chuckled Moka. As she reached for her rosary, "Well, your cooking isn't bad, your pumpkin pie was delicious".

"Tsukune... You're always just a second too late, do you know that?" mumbled Moka before she changed back to her outer self. "I heard you were hungry Tsukune. I'll make you dinner right away" Moka said cheerfully with a smile on her face. "I've known that I would always choose Moka and this is another reason... her smile... I want to see that smile every day till I fade into dust" he thought grinning to himself. As he woke from his daydream of his future with Moka, he gets up and wraps his arms around Moka's waist. "Tsukune... don't distract me or your food might get overcooked". Even with that Tsukune holds on and rubs his nose on her neck.

"Itadakimasu Tsukune!"

"Itadakimasu Moka-san!"

After their dinner, they cuddled up and talked about the last few months apart.

"It was a daisy pasture... like one I had when I dreamt of you last year. It was so peaceful there... so quiet and peaceful and everything there living in harmony".

"D-do you regret coming back then, Tsukune?"

"Never... I miss you too much to stay there. Even though the place was perfect, the person who I wanted to be with wasn't there".

"Oh... Tsukune..."

"I hate to say this Tsukune but you should go back... curfew is about to start"

"Thank you Moka... for this wonderful evening"

Moka blushes as she hears her lover say that. "Before I go however, I know this will break the hearts of the others but I really love you. You are the only one who has captured my heart and so I would like to know..."

"Yes Tsukune?"

"I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Are you sick? You aren't usually this open to me about your feelings"

"I don't want to lose you again to anyone and I think that stalling any further will hurt us both in case something bad happens to the both of us again" Tsukune says while his face continues to turn into the same shade as Moka's hair.

"Yes! Of course! I thought you would never ask Tsukune!"

~The next day~

"Kurumu-san"

"Hai!"

"Moka-san"

"..."

"Moka-san? Does anyone know where Moka-san and Tsukune-san are?"

"Hai" gasps Moka as she races to her desk. "Sorry! I overslept and I just got up! Where's Tsukune?" The whole class mutters in confusion.

"Tsukune wasn't with Moka?"

"I thought they were together?"

As Moka sat down, Kurumu bombards her with questions. "What did you do with Tsukune... Did you suck him dry?" Moka looks up questioningly "I haven't seen him since he went home last night". "A HA SO YOU WERE WITH TSUKUNE BY YOURSELF!" Kurumu accuses.

As the day progressed, more people wondered where Tsukune had gone. His friends were obviously worried and decided to spend their lunch to check his dorm. "I hope he's okay" stated Yukari. "We all do... espicially since he will father my children" mumbled Mizore.

As they approached his dorm, a menacing aura penetrated the air. Moka shivered and the group slowed. "What's wrong Moka?" asked Kurumu. "Nothing... but this air... the aura is really menacing or can't you feel it?" The others sincerely studied Moka and decided it was just a hightened sense that vampires had and decided it had nothing to do with Tsukune. "Thats not what I mean! I don't sense Tsukune... I don't think he came home last night!"


	3. No Fair Ground in Love

"Ah, Tsukune you're awake"

"What do you want Kiria?"

"Well, I'm actually here to settle a score with you.

"Why! Hokuto sacrificed himself to save us and you when he found out what fairy tale was really going to do". Tsukune struggeld against his chains as he spit on Kiria's face. "He was your leader and my friend in the end. Why would you dishonour him by trying to kill me".

Kiria punches Tsukune in the face. "Hokuto was my pawn. He liked being the leader so I gave him the power to do so. He was never in control... I just manipulated him but this has nothing to do with that. I want my vengeance against Moka for ruining our first plan". Tsukune spits out the blood from his mouth. "You will never hurt Moka. If you touch her in any way... I'll kill you". "AHAHAHA Tsukune... Don't make me laugh. Do you look like you can protect her when your tied up and useless? Lemme tell you something. Now that Hokuto is dead, he doesn't drain my blood to use his powers so I am much more powerful".

"Where could Tsukune have gone" Moka thought. Yukari seems to be able to read her thoughts. "Yea, but I don't think he would have left but maybe captured". Behind her, Kurumu headlocks her "Tsukune is so strong, he can't be captured". "Lets ask Mizore... she's always tailing him" suggested Yukari. They waited until after class and cornered Mizore. "Mizore, have you seen Tsukune since last night?" asked Moka. "WHERE DID HE GO YOU STALKER?" accused Kurumu.

"I-I'm not sure... I know I was there yesterday but I can't seem to remember but he left this," answered Mizore. The envelope opens and a powerful demonic aura burns through the paper. "I see the stalker has done her job. You are released from your bounds snow maiden. As you can see Moka... last time you humiliated me but now I show you my true powers without Hokuto draining me. If you do not face me, I will kill Tsukune". As the aura fades, Mizore collapses on the ground.

~To the Infirmary~

"Are you okay Mizore?" Moka asked.

"I'm not sure if it helps but I'm sorry for calling you a stalker". suggested Kurumu

As Mizore continued to lie on the infirmary bed, it seemed that she was ignoring them with both her mind and body. She didn't to acknowledge that they were there. Not because she disliked them but because she felt that she was the cause that Tsukune had disappeared and it was her fault that Kiria was able to control her and possess her movement.

"We better start looking for Tsukune but where do we start?" said Moka. "Lets start from the places that he's most likely to be." Yukari suggested. "It can't be Fairy Tale HQ because Tsukune tore it down or the school grounds in where he contained Moka". Kurumu added. "It must be the central chamber in which the rosario was held!" answered Yukari. "No, it is not there. The headmaster has made certain that no one other than him and I are allowed in at any time," interrupted Ruby. "When did you get here? You were almost as stalkerish as Mizore-san there," said Kurumu.

~Place where Moka will never find you. What do you think? By the time she finds you, that is if she even can, you will be dead and so will she," whispered Kiria in Tsukune's ear. Tsukune taking this chance headbutts Kiria which gives him a bit of satisfaction until he recieves a kick in the ribs and a punch in the face.

~Back in the Infirmary~

"I don't want to lose him. I just got him back," sobbed Moka "This is really hard, both me and omote have no idea where to start". Kurumu puts an arm around her shoulder and says "Don't worry Moka, we will find him". "Wait, what if... its the place you least expect to find him? I mean to get revenge against you, he would kill the most important person to Moka right?"

"The problem is we really don't understand Kiria other than he enjoys entertainment but that could also be a ploy," added Ruby "Although saying that, I think we should give it a shot... I mean he did find the outer Moka pathetic and maybe tried to set up this threat for the individualism of the inner Moka.

"Yes! What could be more entertaining and ironic than killing Tsukune where the inner Moka first fell in love with him and in fairy tale's rival HQ," said Kurumu.

"So what you think is that he's hiding him in the Outcast Youkai's HQ?" Moka asked. The Rosary suddenly glowed with threatening power. "Enough of this. If we go back there, I will be completely useless in the fight with those water systems directly above me. We will just have to let Tsukune fend for himself," said Inner Moka.

"We will have a vote then. Hands up to save Tsukune" instructed Ruby. All the hands went up. "All in favour for letting Tsukune defend himself until we can find a better plan?" asked Ruby. "Thats not fair! I'm a rosary, I don't have hands!"

"All is fair in love and war," Kurumu quoted with a sly smile "I'm sure you would agree inner Moka".

The group drew up a plan and got ready to attack Kiria and get Tsukune back. Mizore still unable to help asked for the nurse to remove them from the room before she got upset. The plans took all night to prepare and by the next morning, almost every possible danger was accounted for and the best solutions were given for them. "We will get you back Tsukune, even if it costs us our lives" Kurumu thought.

~Back to Tsukune and Kiria~

"Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Time is ticking Tsukune. Isn't this exciting?" Kiria said with an evil grin. "Soon I will get my revenge and you will die along with her".

"Moka... you better take off that rosary now because thats the one that defeated him so he won't suspect much this way," instructed Yukari. As the rosary's demonic aura is released the cute girl that was Moka becomes that of a beautiful woman, her eyes change from green to red and her hair changes from pink to silver. "Tsukune, I've come to save you!" shouted Moka.

Kiria looked up "I'm surprised... I guess she isn't completely hopeless after all. She still managed to find you. Not that it will help you situation anyways. After I kill her, I kill you!"

Moka calmly walks in. "Kiria you don't want to do this. Hokuto didn't want this. As his friend you should honour him by leaving the past behind".

"As I told your boyfriend earlier, I don't care about Hokuto. He was my pawn and I gave him the role of leader so I could do whatever I wanted under him!" shouted Kiria. He spread his skeletal wings and pulled out his scythe made of bones. "Last time you beat me was because Hokuto used most of my blood to fight Tsukune. This time you won't have that advantage". With that he charged towards Moka. "Dammit he's fast this time. His blows are much stronger and confident this time but this presence I sense is not him," thought Moka. They continued exchanging blows until Moka could no longer keep up with his blows and recieved two punishing blows to the chest and head. "Now guys!" Yukari and Ruby begin to chant and a circle in the ground beneath them began to glow. "Did you really think that you could beat me Kiria? I've been making you draw a seal with your scythe during our fight this whole time". Kurumu flies over to Tsukune and moves him behind Ruby and Yukari. "Now we can continue this battle one on one. Tsukune is no longer a problem so I will fight with all my strength now," Moka directing the comment to Kiria. "Yes... let us end this once and for all" declared Kiria. A demonic spear made of purple flames flew past Moka and stabbed Kiria in the chest.

"This is not your time to die yet Moka. This is not because of mercy but because we have bigger plans for you," a voice echoed in the room.

"Tch! That demonic aura is the same one I felt at Tsukune's dorm" she thought. "Who are you and what do you want!"

"That is not important but I will use you to hurt Tsukune much more than just physical pain".

With that, the demonic presence vanished and Kiria's body disappeared with it. Moka races over to Tsukune and checks his vitals. The more she studies him in his unconcious state, the more she had to stare. She loved him and there was nothing she could think to convince her otherwise. The demonic presence from earlier was wrong. How can she hurt the only person she felt attached to in this world. Not even the mutual relationship with her family was this strong. She sighs in relief realising there is no immediate danger to Tsukune's life and puts back on the Rosary.

~Back at the Infirmary~

"My head feels like a million knives," thought Tsukune "Moka-san!" he tried to get up but his whole body felt bruised and beat up. "Do you wish to get up Tsukune?" asked the nurse. "Yes, thank you".

"You have very good friends. They only just left because of curfew".

"I am glad. Why is Mizore also in the infirmary?"

"I'm not supposed to say but since you seem to have the same friends I don't think she would mind. She was possessed by someone earlier today".

"Is she alright now?" Tsukune asked agitatedly

"Tsukune, she is fine but the emotional trauma may follow her for a while. How long I am not sure but it could take from days to years". The nurse studied him. "On the positive, a nice boy also visited her today and brought her tulips".

That put a smile on Tsukune's face but at the same time he wondered if the boy was going to treat Mizore well. "At least thats one less girl I have to break the heart of. The other two will be very difficult," he thought.

"Kurumu-san!"

"Hai!"

"Moka-san"

"..."

"Moka-san? Does anyone know where Moka-san and Tsukune-san are?

"Hai" gasped Moka as she walked quickly over to her desk. "Sorry! I got distracted on my way to school," as she said that, the more her face became red.

"Moka-san, you're a good student, please try not to make this a habit" Nekonome sensei ordered sternly.

"Tsukune-san"

"Hai" as Tsukune rushes through the door to his desk. "Sorry! I got distracted on my way to school," as he said that, he subconciously looked back at Moka and his face grew red.

~After school~

"As you all know, Gin-senpai has graduated and it is time for the club to choose a new president!" reminded Nekonome sensei.

As predicted, every club memeber voted Tsukune to take Gin senpai's spot as president.

~Later that night~

Tsukune was completely frustrated by the amount of homework. It was only a week into the school year and he was already falling behind. "I need Moka's help" he thought. He opened his window and looked across and saw that Moka had already finished her homework and was already preparing to sleep. As she was about to turn in for the night, she catches Tsukune's stare. She knew this was breaking the school rules but she longed for Tsukune. Quietly, she opens her window wide enough for Tsukune to go through and closes the lights.

"Why would she open the window... unless she wants me to go to her," he thought. "But Moka-san abides every rule... she wouldn't break it just to see me, would she?" This war in his mind lasted well over 10 minutes before he felt the Inner Moka's aura released in her bedroom. Knowing that denying this invitation to break the rules would get himself killed by Moka, he leaps across through his window and begins to climb up the girl's dormitory to Moka's bedroom.

When he finally set foot inside the room, he was instantly tackled by the inner moka. Smothered by her rough kisses, he led her to a more comfortable spot in her room. Moka, sensing his intentions pulled away. "What did I say about inappropiate actions towards me Tsukune? Know your place!" she hissed. Normally, this would be where Tsukune would fly through the window and onto the street but with inhumane speed, he grabs her leg. Moka struggles to release her leg from his iron grip but she cannot. Finally, she gives up "What do you want, Tsukune?

"I-I want you... to help me with my homework, please?" stammered Tsukune "It's due tomorrow and I really have to finish it". Moka's face grows red. "Tsukune go away, I'm not in the mood to help you tonight". "But, you invited me in here. What's wrong?" Tsukune asked. "Nothing! Just let go of my leg and go do your homework!" exclaimed Moka as she tried to dislodge her leg again. "Not until you tell me what's wrong". Tsukune said calmly. "What's wrong? What's wrong is that I invited you so we could be alone but you had to go one about your homework!" shouted Moka. "I'm sorry, I didn't know... if you would like we can redo this?" "Just go, Tsukune" whispered Moka.

~The Next Day~

As the class ended, Tsukune decided to make up for his mistakes the night before. He was going to declare his love for Moka in class regardless of what his friends might feel. Although he was tired and slightly frustrated from last night, he decided this was the best plan. "Moka-_chan_, will you have lunch with me today?" (The difference between san and chan is san is used for a friend or another student but chan means that you either honour the girl or means you share a closer relationship with them ie boyfriend and girlfriend). "CHAN? When did this happen Moka!" Kurumu hissed venomously. "I-I'm not sure?" stammered Moka.

"Meat Sandwich! Meat Sandwich!" chanted Yukari as they walked down the halls to the cafeteria. "Can I speak with you privately Moka?" asked Tsukune when the others were out of earshot. Moka's face grew red and fell behind along with Tsukune. "If its about yesterday Tsukune, we can just pretend it didn't happen".

"Can I come over tonight and we can try this again?" Tsukune asked cautiously.

"Only if we do this properly this time" Moka mumbled.

"Of course, Moka-chan". Tsukune smiled.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday night. I know you didn't get much sleep staying up so late so I won't suck your blood today. Maybe after our little talk tonight, I can help you". Moka admitted.

"Well, I don't remember anything from last night so go ahead and suck my blood if you want," joked Tsukune although his tone was serious. "Thank you Tsukune! she exclaimed "Capu chuuuuu~".


	4. Love and Betrayal

I know quite a few readers think that since this is rated M it must have "lemons". It might but I'm really not sure although there will be a few graphic scences of the sexual nature but for "lemons" I'm not sure unless I get a huge amount of support for it. With that last drabble behind, on with the story".

~Back at Moka's apartment~

"So the limit is 1 then?" asked Tsukune. After that wonderful warmup with Moka before studying, he had to suffer through hours of tedious studying but it was made easier since Moka kept snuggling up to him every time he got one right. "Can I stay here for tonight Moka? It's well past curfew and I'm too tired to climb". Hearing this, Moka blushes to the same shade as her hair. "B-but what if you get caught? We might get suspended for doing that". She starts fiddling with her fingers and seems to find interest in her toes. "Let me come out. I will make sure he behaves so we won't get caught," said inner Moka. "I haven't forgiven him anyways".

"Okay Tsukune, you can stay but ura-chan wants to talk to you".

"I guess I expected this when I asked to stay" Tsukune thought. "Lets hope she's calmed down since last night".

As Moka's demonic aura filled the room, the body of the girl became a woman's, her hair changed to silver and red eyes replaced the green. "I don't care about the deal you struck with omote but I do not forgive as easily". Tsukune warily approaches Moka and faster than the eye could see, he lunged at Moka's lips. The force of his push knocked both he and Moka onto her bed. "Tsukune, what did I say about touching me inappropriately?" asked Moka. "I'm sorry Moka, I just wanted you to know that I cared". As he was trying to get off her, Moka held on to his arm. "You aren't really touching me inappropriately so its fine" she smirked. "So am I forgiven?" Tsukune asked jokingly. "What did you do again?" she asked playfully along with joke.

"Don't let your guard down tonight Tsukune... I am a vampire," she said seriously.

"W-wait WHAT? Losing my life is a little..." Tsukune suggested

"You're such an idiot. It was just a joke Tsukune. Don't worry, it's okay if you leave your body with me, Tsukune".

She cuddles up with Tsukune and rests her arm on Tsukune's chest. "This is amazing. Is this a dream?" he thought. He watches Moka until her breathing calms down and the steady rise and fall of her chest causes his eyes to droop. He plants a loving kiss on her forehead and wraps his arms protectively around Moka's back and chest. "If we ever get married in the future, this can happen every night. Wouldn't that be great?" Tsukune whispered.

~The next day~

"Ahh!" shouted Tsukune. His shirt was on the ground and Moka's shirt was beside his. He quickly silenced himself and tried to get off the bed. "If Moka sees me without a shirt in her bed she will kill me!" he thought. A hand shoots out from under the covers and grips his chest tighter. "If I'm gonna die doing this, I might as well enjoy it," he said with a sigh. "Mmmm Tsukune..." mumbled Moka in her sleep as she cuddles into his chest.

"Onee-san, onee-san! Are you awake? I want you to fetch Tsukune so I can say good morning to onee sama," shouted Kokoa as she hammered at the door. Moka wrinkles her nose and attempts to get up. "Well this is it, what will she do?" thought Tsukune. Moka slowly opens her eyes and sees the scarred chest of Tsukune's. After a moment of shock from her position, she recovers and relaxes back down again. Tsukune breathes a sigh of relief and starts to get up and return to his dorm. "Don't even try moving Tsukune. Just a few more minutes of sleep. I rarely get such a comfortable pillow to sleep on and don't worry about Kokoa, she will leave in a few minutes". Moka-san smiles with her eyes closed. She climbs on top of Tsukune and lies partially on his body. "Omote must be real jealous of me right now," she thought.

Moka reaches over Tsukune and looks at the time. She gets up and realising shes only in her underwear (They didn't have sex but they had a hot makeout session. The reason I didn't make it graphic was because I don't want to upset the majority of readers. I actually don't know if it does because no one reviewed it so yea) . She begins to look for her missing clothes while Tsukune subconciously glances at Moka's half naked body. He wanted to turn around and give Moka her privacy but her body was so seductive to him he couldn't turn away. Moka feels a shiver up her spine "Tsukune turn around. I can feel you watching me". She puts on her clothing and fixes the rosary back in place. "Thank you for the wonderful night Tsukune..." said Moka with a smile.

~Later that day in the Newspaper club~

"Arghhh I can't think of anything" complained Kurumu.

"It's not that bad, we've never missed a deadline, most of us are just tired," he glances at Moka apologetically. Moka walks over to Tsukune and whispers in his ear. "C-can you do the same thing with me as you did with ura-chan Tsukune?" she said with a stutter before blushing. "I would love to!" Tsukune said out loud with too much eagerness. "I don't know how I am to do it. Akasha claims her outer personality is fake but she seems to take the personality of the inside and outside. The question is do I still feel the same for the outer Moka knowing that she was man made," he thought. "No, Akasha may have created the image but years of being Moka has morphed it into something that is different from the two of them. The steel and determination of the inner Moka and the kindness of Akasha's creation". His mind continues to war with itself while Moka is interrogated by Kurumu for the meaning of Tsukune's outburst. "I know! Lets go visit Mizore-san and see if she feels better!" Yukari interrupted.

With Tsukune's thoughts interrupted, the group decided to head down to the infirmary. As they approached the door, a boy who sat on the other side of Kurumu, was already inside. Mizore who was resting on the stiff bed watching the sealing notices the boy coming and jumps out of the bed to kiss him. The gang watched in interest at the second person to have Mizore return affection to. The boy pulls out a batch of snow lillies and sits down to talk to Mizore.

The group decided to leave the couple alone and return to the classroom with a newfound confidence. They finish the newspaper early and decided to go into town. As graduates, they can leave the school and enter the human world as long as a teacher gives permission.

"I'm the only one left. While I spent the last three years chasing Tsukune, everyone got someone else," thought Kurumu. As the group walked down the trail leading to the bus stop, a tree was thrown with such high velocity that it hit the ground in front of them and shattered. "What as that?" Tsukune asked. "Owww... who threw that tree?" Kurumu complained. "I can't let you leave my grasp this easily, I won't kill you yet. I'm here to warn you... don't try to escape your fate," a creepy and menacing voice that shattered the stones around the group. As the voice faded away, they began to regain movement of their limbs. "That must have been someone powerful to set up such a strong spell to contain the four of us at the same time," acknowledged Yukari. "What did you and Moka do to offend this one?"

"Ugh... I don't know. It seems that no matter what we do we anger someone," Tsukune said frustratingly. He walks over to Moka and his facial features soften as he helps her up. "Thank you, Tsukune". She reaches for an embrace from Tsukune which she enjoyed. In this position, she couldn't contain her lust for his blood. That delicious scent set shivers down her spine. She begins to suck on his neck and for once, Tsukune didn't seem to mind. It was comforting knowing after that last appearance of the mysterious voice, they needed physical comfort from one another, no matter if it did some bodily harm to themselves.

~Short while later at a shopping centre~

"Wow what a lucky guy... he's surrounded by hot girls"

"Is he the head of a model company?"

As Tsukune awkwardly walked past the hard gazes of jealous people, he notices that most of them have eyes for Moka's body rather than her face or what she does. Since his stay at Youkai Academy, Tsukune had noticed things he thought were normal for humans to be disgusting such as staring openly at Moka's body in public. "Am I actually jealous of them?" he concluded. Tsukune falls behind to observe how Moka seemed to react to the people. She seemed to feel really uncomfortable while Yukari and Kurumu seemed pretty happy about this much attention.

"Tsukune, can you hold my hand, I'm really nervous. Everyone is staring at me". Moka whispered as she slowed down to Tsukune's pace.

Deciding to push away his jealous emotion, he holds her hand tightly as she wraps her arm around his "That's cause they think you are the most beautiful girl in the world". he said with a smile. When they began holding hands, the crowd began to disperse except for a few creepy old people who stayed to take pictures of the couple.

~On the way home~

"That was a great trip! Wasn't it Tsukune?" Kurumu asked.

"Hmmm? Yea... wonderful trip," answers Tsukune with a distracted look.

Kurumu glares at Moka causing her to flinch. Yukari feeling a rising killing intent in Kurumu hits her over the head with a bronze bowl. Kurumu was on the verge of tears. She could feel that she was losing Tsukune and that would have been the last chance for him to love her. "I don't care anymore... if I can't get Tsukune to love me, then no one can," thought Kurumu. Being humiliated and heartbroken can bring out the worst in people. If that person was a succubus then it would be even worse. She pulls out her claws and spreads her wings. Tsukune, completely distracted did not notice the killing intent of Kurumu. She falls behind the group and takes to the air where a hunter such as herself feels most comfortable. With a good wind behind her, she divebombs Moka with claws extended.

"STOP KURUMU," a voice shouted "LOOK OUT MOKA!"

A large furry body knocks into Moka just as Kurumu had reached her neck. The claws sink deep into the large body and a loud yelp is heard. Kurumu realising that she let her succubus powers take control of her flees from the scene.

Moka shakedly gets up with the help of Tsukune's arm. "Gin-senpai!" she shouted. Ignoring the hand of Tsukune, she rushes over to the dying body of Gin. "No!" exclaimed another voice. A short and pale woman, rushed over to the body and began looking at the wounds. She begins to sing and the wounds seal up slowly.

"No... Don't waste your strength Sun," croaked Gin. "You are still weak after the pregnancy".

"I have to save you!"

"You know what's really funny other than I somehow got seriously injured in a fight? I've never seen you talk so much, not even at our wedding." whsipered Gin in obvious pain.

Moka reaches over to Gin's neck and begins injecting vampire blood into him. Sun, misunderstanding the situation, begins to pull her off. "Why are you feeding on him, he's not dead yet! He's your friend!" shouted Sun as she was pushed away by Moka. "I'm trying to save him," mumbled Moka still attached to his neck.

Tsukune watches in shock. The girl he loved, completely ignored him and was injecting him with the same blood that he had recieved from her. Completely upset, a voice whsipers into his ear. "Isn't it terrible Tsukune, the one you love, the one you cared most about in this world, loves your senpai more than you?" His jealousy which was usually kept under control, begins to surge and it takes all of his willpower to stop himself from hurting Gin.

"He's married, he can't love another person..." he reasoned "But he had still continued hitting on girls when he was dating Sun".

Struggling to regain his mental composure, he walks away slowly. Yukari calls his name but he pushes her aside as she approached him. "I don't want to hurt anyone, please stay away from me right now," he whispered.

Moka releases Gin's neck and falls on top of him. She hated the werewolf stench but the revival took too much of her blood that she could barely breathe. A moment later, a sharp intake of breathe by the furry mass. Seconds later, another sharp intake and another after that. "You saved him, Moka, thank you," Sun said with a smile that could dazzle any mortal.

Noticing that Tsukune's presence was missing, Moka begins to search the woods for Tsukune's movement. "Where did he go?" she thought looking at the setting sun.


	5. The Path to Forgiveness

"I give up... I'll see him back in class tomorrow anyways," Moka thought.

"Maybe he's back in our bedroom waiting," said inner Moka excitedly. She had tried to hide her excitement but the bond between them is too transparent to fake emotions. "You love him too, don't you, ura-chan?" asked Moka discreetly.

"I thought we both agreed we loved him omote," said inner Moka quietly.

"Yes, but what happens if we do get married... how do we share him? His mother has only seen me and our family will disapproves of this body except for mother. He will obviously become more familiar with the one that he sees the most. I've known him longer but he seems to grow more distant to me while he becomes closer to you. What if he doesn't want me? Every time I stare into his eyes, it seems he looks past me and towards you. What will happen to me? Will I be locked into the rosary forever while you spend your life with-" Moka asked.

"He loves us both the same, it is just that he needs to figure you out more. I have shown him the truth at every turn but he seems to barely know you after what he saw in our memories," interrupted inner Moka. "Put it out of your mind and lets head home, he's probably there waiting for us".

~Tsukune's apartment~

"Does she really love him more than me?" his mind continued "No, she gave you her blood because she loved you. She only gave her blood to save a friend".

"He's not bad looking though, I mean with all those girls he's dated, he can get anyone he wants," he thought "I mean look at the way he used to dog after Moka and Kurumu".

He paces around his room and looks towards Moka's window. "Is she still there with Gin and Sun?" he thought. At the corner of his eye, he sees a light flicker on. "Moka!" he thought, "I won't apporoach her tonight though". Lying on his bed, he realises how much he misses her warm body on his bed and the matress seemed so uncomfortable wtihout her. "This is harder than I thought," he admitted to himself. Eventually, his eyes began to droop and soon he fell asleep.

~Moka's apartment~

"Is he coming?" Moka asked. She was sitting in the fetal position on her bed. She rested her head on her knees and began to stare towards his window again. "Maybe he wants us to visit him?" she suggested. "We are vampires, we don't visit, they come to us," inner Moka retorted with a slight tinge of humor. "He is one of us now too, maybe he is trying to embrace the culture?" Moka shot back. "He's a ghoul, he's meant to serve us... but lets go check anyways," inner Moka agreed with teeming curiousity. Opening the windowsill quietly, she leaps across the two buildings and just barely grabs onto a secondfloor windosill. She begins her quiet climb avoiding windows with lights on.

~Tsukune's apartment~

Moka taps on the windowsill. "Tsukune!" shouts Moka. Cursing her mistake, she begins to tap slightly softer hoping that the last disturbance was unnoticed. Looking through the window sill, she notices that Tsukune is actually asleep and was not waiting for them. "That traitor! Let's leave him," shouts inner Moka.

Completely upset, she releases her grip subconciously and falls towards the ground before realising what she did. A tree cushions her fall, and she rolls onto the grass. "Owww... how could Tsukune do this to me?" Moka thought. After that last fall, she was too tired to climb up to her own room.

She trudges up her own stairs and realises that she had not brought her keys. She begins to cry, how can such a good day go this sour by nightfall. That night she slept under the stars outside her door.

~The next day at school~

"Moka-chan!" Tsukune exclaimed. When Moka walks past him without jumping on him, he felt that it was weird. When she didn't even meet his eyes as she sat down, she looked furious and he became suspicious. "So there was something between her and Gin yesterday!" he thought jumping to conclusions. Moka was sitting there looking terribly upset and for once she looked terrible.

Tsukune beats away that thought and gently asks, "Are you okay, Moka-chan".

Moka whispers something so quiet that the only person who could hear was Tsukune. "You left me outside, I slept outside last night. I thought you loved me but you forgot about me".

Tsukune was shocked by her words. "There wasn't anything between her and Gin then! I was so stupid!" he thought. Then it hit him "She came to me yesterday night but I fell asleep and she was sleeping outside her door yesterday".

At the end of class, he did the same thing as last time, he grabbed her hand and rushed out the door. Moka shocked at this, began to struggle but not before she left the class. "What to do you want with me n-now, Tsukune?" she began to cry.

"I'm really sorry, Moka... please forgive me and I will do anything to make you happy again," Tsukune said desperately.

"It's too late Tsukune, you scorned her and humiliated me," said the rosary.

"Please, I was stupid and jealous. I saw you injecting your blood into Gin to save him so I thought you loved him more than me. When you ignored me, I felt awful and intrusive so I left. I missed you last night, but I thought you might have wanted to be alone that night," he said abandoning all his pride as he begged from his knees.

Leaving Tsukune in the hallway, Moka walks towards the cafeteria. To the students coming out of the class, they had never seen such a broken image of a man. For the rest of the day, the two of them acted as if they were nothing more than classmates. They sat at the same table and sat in their usual spots belaying nothing of the conversation. By the end of the day, all rumors of Tsukune and Moka's broken relationship had dissappeared. The only evidence of the arguement was Tsukune finding any oppurtunity to ask for forgiveness.

That night, Tsukune tried to reach Moka's window but she refused to open it and closed the covers before sleeping. Tsukune sneaking to her door, sat there hoping that she would open it. She did not show any intention of opening it but he could not give up. If they broke up, so many guys would go straight for her and his fear of losing her to another guy would become true. This was his last chance to stay with her. He couldn't prove that this was the turning point between good and bad but he could feel her loyalty to their relationship shifting ever so slightly. He waited sitting outside the door until the early hours of the morning. A drip of rain and suddenly another drop. Before long, he was completely drenched and the temperatures began to drop rapidly.

Moka wakes up for the fifth time during her sleep because of the rain. "I'm not normally this light of a sleeper," she thought. She feels an unsettlingly strong determination from outside her door. Bracing herself with a broom, she carefully opens the door and sees a soaked green jacket leaning on the sides of the doorway. "Ahh!" she shouted in surprise as the green shoulder began to stir and slumped closer. "Is that you, Tsukune?" she asked. A nod followed by a sneeze was the damp head's answer. He reaches for her hand but instead clasps and pulls on her rosary. A women with white hair and red eyes replaced the girl with pink hair and green eyes. "You idiot, Tsukune... what did you hope to achieve by getting yourself sick." questioned Moka worryingly.

She drags Tsukune in and begins to strip him of his wet clothing. Leaving him naked on the bed made her slightly uncomfortable as she began to hang his wet clothing. She dries his head with a towel and pulls up her blankets to his chest to avoid being embarrassed. "Moka... am I forgiven yet?" he croaks with a little bit of humor. Remembering that line from earlier this week, she replies with a worried smile. "What did you do?"

"What do I do with him? He's still shivering omote," asked Moka.

"Well, he can't seem to regain his body heat properly so you will have to do it for him," answered outer Moka seriously.

"You cannot be serious omote, he's naked in our bed," Moka debated.

"He showed how much he actually loved us today, and if we saved our friends by giving our blood then sleeping in the same bed with him is nothing major, ura-chan, plus he has saved us many times before," replied outer Moka sincerely.

"Alright, but I still havent forgiven you for what you did. My breathe still smells like wet fur and I still feel the texture of dog hair in my mouth," she said coldly before gagging at the thought.

She strips and puts an arm to cover her breasts and walks over to the bed. "Here goes nothing" she thought and slipped under the covers. "This isn't half bad," she thought, "If he doesn't mind, I would like to do this again". She embraces Tsukune and sleeps on his chest again. Accidentally rubbing her outer thigh on his manhood caused her to flinch and her face began to grow red. She calmed down and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

"Ura-chan, can i have a turn at sleeping with him?" she asked as Moka finally woke up.

"Our bodies are connected so you can feel what I do..." Moka replied.

"Yes, but I want to feel him and hold him with my own actions," she begged.

Moka sighs and reaches towards her table top and puts on her rosary. "Thank you ura-chan! You're the best!"


	6. Deepening Feelings

~Next Week at School~

"Moka-san, I heard you broke up with Tsukune. Will you go out with me?"

"Moka-san, you're so beautiful, do you want to have lunch together?"

Moka steps back from the attention and runs into the chest of Tsukune. "Tsukune!" she turns around and hugs him with such enthusiasm that every guy turned around broken hearted and left. "It's funny how yesterday when our relationship was teetering there was no rumors but today when our relationship is stronger than ever, people try to breach it," thought Tsukune.

"Moka-chan, good morning. How was your sleep?" asked Tsukune playfully. Moka looked up and him and blushed. "Good, you were wonderful last night Tsukune," she said softly.

Tsukune had realised that after that day, the Moka knew exactly what was best for their relationship. "I can't be jealous anymore, she loves me and I love her. We are both loyal to our relationship," he thought.

They walked down the hall holding hands as the crowd parted around them. She rests her shoulders on Tsukune's arm and out of the corner of her eye, sees Mizore and the mysterious boy. "Tsukune, look, its that boy again from the infirmary".

"Hmm? Oh yeah, should we go say hello?" Tsukune suggested.

~Mizore and the mysterious boy~

"Mmm... Hiro, thank you for bringing flowers to me again. What do you see in me?" asked Mizore.

"Your so quiet and understanding of everyone. Not to mention you are the most beautiful girl in the world. Shall we head off to lunch, I would like to meet your friends," answered Hiro sincerely.

"Whoever thought that a soothsayer(sort of like a wood nymph except soothsayers are predominantly male and they could revive plants instead of nuturing plants. The reason they are so deadly is because anything plant related could set off his powers and so it is really hard to disarm him.) could love a girl with so much ice," Mizore thought.

"MIzore!" Moka exclaimed as she pulled Tsukune towards the new couple.

"When did you leave the hospital Mizore?" asked Tsukune politely.

"Just a few hours ago. If you want, we can head down to lunch together. Hiro Uranashi (Hiro Soothsayer or Hiro Divine. It kinda seemed like a good name.) meet Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono".

"Hi Tsukune and Moka, shall we head to lunch?"

They headed towards the cafeteria when suddenly a figure leapt out in front of them. Kurumu lay lying on the ground with a suitcase that seemed twice her size. "Oww... what the hell... whoever ran me over deserves to be killed," she grumbled threateningly. "Moka! Tsukune! Mizore! I'm really sorry about Gin, my succubus powers overcame my control. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore so I plan to move back with my parents in America".

Tsukune wanted to help but Moka reached her first. Helping her up she explained that Gin was not offended and even his powers could get out of hand. "I'm sorry Moka, I don't want to stay. I think the main reason I'm leaving is because I want to forget Tsukune so I won't hurt anymore," said Kurumu unconvincingly.

"Atleast... stay for today, if this is your last day and you don't want to remember Tsukune, we might as well fill your memories with all the happy ones of Youkai Academy," replied Moka.

"Thank you... I know I don't deserve to be your friend anymore after what I did," thanked Kurumu.

"Don't say that... we are all still friends no matter what happens. The ones who you should really apologize to is Gin-senpai and Sun-senpai.

"You are right Tsukune. I won't have lunch with you today. I will leave-"

"But-"

"And apologize to Gin and Sun-senpai".

Tsukune smiles and embraces her with a hug. It was not an embrace of lust but rather an embrace for a familiar friend full of care. "Good luck," he whsipered. As Kurumu picked up her suitcase and headed out into the world of humans with a dignified step.

For an unknown reason, Tsukune felt much closer to Kurumu. He looks on with an almost hungry look. "This is the closest I've ever felt to her in the past three years," he thought.

~Back in Moka's apartment~

Moka stares at the clock. "Just a few more minutes until he arrives!" she thought. For the past week, Tsukune had taken all of his new skills to avoid detection by the Gatekeepers. Moka flashes back to an earlier night where ura-chan had specifically lectured him in being random instead of creating such an obvious pattern. "Tsukune, one of these days... you will get caught by the gatekeepers," warned inner Moka when she began to notice his regular visit patterns.

"Don't worry Moka," replied Tsukune lightly "Bus driver-san won't let me get caught. In fact, for some reason, he seems to move the gatekeepers in a certain way that they can't see me when I climb through". With that, he approaches her for a comforting hug.

"I don't understand how you became such close friends with the Master of Keys ( I decided that since he has such a tiny role in the manga but he does so much that he should get a more important role). I mean he holds the keys to every dimension in the universe. Even among vampires... he is revered," she lectures.

"I guess monsters and demons just find a way to love me," Tsukune answers calmly and strokes her hair holding her even tighter.

"I need this... I need this," Moka kept repeating in her head. She rests her head on his chest and smiles.

A sharp rap wakes Moka from her daydream. "Moka-chan, may I come in?" asked Tsukune sincerely. Moka surprised, jolts up and fumbles with the window lock. The moment the window opens, he squeezes through and tackles her onto the bed. "I missed you," he said softly still staring at her eyes.

Moka looks down and blushes before replying "We only just saw one another a few hours ago and-"

Tsukune reaches in for a kiss and interrupts her. He reaches for her rosary until Moka's hand grabs him. "No, please... not tonight. I want you to myself for once," she begged.

Tsukune shocked by her words released her locket and saw her in a new light. He was sure that this was no longer the same Moka he questioned being an illusion but this Moka was a real person on her own. "I love the both of you. I'm sorry for giving your other self so much attention," he said comprehensively.

"I know ura-chan will be upset with me not sharing you tonight but... I really need you," Moka stated warmly. She cupped her hands on his cheeks and gave him a long and endearing kiss. "Now he is truely the lover of the two of us," she said to the rosary.

~The next morning~

"That was a wonderful night," thought Tsukune as he opens his eyes and became blinded by the bright sunlight from the window. "I wonder how I'll get used to this when I return home or go to college".

"Tsukune... Good Morning. May I please have a drink? I'm really thirsty after last night," said Moka softly while blushing.

Tsukune groans in surrender and gives her a kiss. He lowers his guard and puts his arms around her waist before exhaling in happiness. Moka moves towards her neck, enjoying her breakfast. Unlike ura-chan, she felt that Tsukune tasted best when he was calm and his blood was beating through his veins regularly. After a few moments, the rosary on her chest began to heat up.

"Good morning ura-chan," greeted Moka.

"Good morning omote... may I?" inner Moka asked sternly.

Moka reluctantly reaches for Tsukune's hand and moves it to her breasts. Her breathe hikes and she moans slightly as it rubs over her nipples. "Ura-chan wants her breakfast too," explained Moka.

"Sorry Moka!" Tsukune apologized sincerely.

As Tsukune pulls the rosary away from the chocker a dark aura fills the room and the pink haired, green eyed girl was replaced by a white haired, red eyed woman.

"Good morning Moka!" Tsukune said happily.

"He does seem to look at me with more excitement than he does with omote," thought Moka analytically. "I guess you were right," Moka admitted reluctantly and returns Tsukune's smile.

Jumping on top of Tsukune, they fight for dominance. Tsukune trying to reach her lips and Moka at his neck. She couldn't understand how the outer Moka could stand blood flowing so smoothly. Blood had to be drank at the height of its highest flow and the overpowering hot taste was delicious. After much tossling, Moka was pinned completely onto the bed. "I haven't won since you began to use your ghoul powers at will. The difference between a vampire and a ghoul is although you are stupid, your brute strength usually wins in tighter fights," she explained to him when he asked for her to surrender.

Another 10 minutes passed and Moka could feel the adrenaline of Tsukune's dip back down. "Oh no... I will have to surrender won't I" she thought. Slacking off her muscles in surrender, she lets Tsukune devour her in a kiss. "Aha!" she knees him and flips pins him.

"Don't let your guard down like that Tsukune," she said between each breathe as she dug into his neck.

Tsukune sniffs Moka's hair and his eyes began to wander down towards Moka's back. Moka feeling his intentions change, releases his neck and presses her lips towards his. A ringing sound fills the room as they were about to get up. Moka gets up off Tsukune and reaches towards the table. Suddenly, Tsukune grows red, he saw everything in broad daylight (up until this point, he has never seen her perfect body in the glowing light of daytime). "You are beautiful... Moka," said Tsukune.

Moka turning red throws a pillow at Tsukune and his head makes a hole in the wall. Before he could move out of the hole in the wall, Moka had wrapped the only bedsheet around herself, leaving Tsukune completely bare. Moka glances back and turns red at the sight of Tsukune.

He starts getting dressed and as he's putting on his shirt, Moka tosses his phone at him.

"It's your mother," she explained as he opened his mouth to ask.

Sorry this chapter took so long but after reading the reviews I decided to work on this one a bit more so yea here we go. I hope this one is slightly better than the last. Please continue to tell me if you have any more suggestions or ideas.


	7. Kurumu's Redemption Part 1

So, one of you asked about Kurumu and I had already written the draft of this so I thought I'd do this first since the next chapter and the chapter on Kurumu do not have to be chronological. Therefore, I will start with Kurumu's Redemption and then continue with the story.

~Beach house Resort~

"So this is where Gin senpai and Sun live?" she thought to herself. Completely humbled by how Gin could settle down in a place this calm, she approaches the door.

"Don't you even dare take another step," a menacing voice pierced the air.

Fear overtook Kurumu and she fell into a state of paralysis. "I have to break free of this... I have to apologize for my mistakes," she thought. "My powers should be able to negate the effects of this. If only I could concentrate on breaking this illusion".

"Stay away from Gin!" the voice warned. The sudden increase in emotion allowed Kurumu to escape the confines of the illusion. As she opened her eyes, she saw Sun wrapping both arms around Gin to protect him from her.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for... hurting you," she apologized.

"Hurting him? You almost killed him if it weren't for Moka!" Sun shouted.

Kurumu took a step back as though she were physically punched by her words. "Have I changed so much that I could kill someone without judgement?" She walks up to Sun slowly and wraps her arms around her.

"S-stop, what are you doing?" Sun stuttered confused and scared. She begins to sing and the soundwaves tear at Kurumu; however, she continues to embrace her. "Impossible! How could she survive those cuts," she cursed in her mind.

When she felt the weight around her lift, Sun pushes away Kurumu. Those attacks from her voice had dealt a huge amount of damage to Kurumu and she had finally passed out from the pain. Although, she was bleeding and very badly cut, she smiled peacefully in her sub conscious state for the first time since the day Gin had almost died because of her.

"Oh no... What have I done?" Sun whispered. A creak on the old wood was heard outside the door.

"I heard crying and shouting, are you okay Sun," asked the voice.

"I'm fine Marin-sama," she said slowly as she regained her composure.

She moved Gin to the other side of the bed and laid Kurumu beside him. Seeing her wounds made her weak to the knees because it reminded her of Gin's. Putting aside her anger, she closes her notebook and begins to sing. As if watching a sped up version of a movie, Kurumu's wounds begin to heal. Her injuries were intensive and took all her power to keep her vitals stable. After hours of intensive care, she wobbles to her feet and collapses on a chair in exhaustion.

"You... are forgiven," she mumbled incoherently.

~Seaside Resort~

Gin turns over and awakes alone. He knew that it would take a while for Sun to believe he was completely in love with the place. He stared out at the sea, listening to the calm waves. Most people who misunderstood him, would think that he moved here for the half naked women on the beach but he didn't care what they thought of him.

"Gin... would you like you're breakfast up here or downstairs?" asked Sun with a smile.

"Down there will be nice... I'll accompany you," answered Gin. "How is our child? Is Marin-san still playing with her?"

"Yes... Marin-sama loves her very much," she replied with a smile and reaches for Gin's arm.

They walk outside towards Gin's favourite table. "I love this table so much. Gives a nice view of the sea," he said playfully.

"Is that the only thing you like about this seat?" she hinted at the women's change room a few steps from the table.

"I-I, Kurumu-san! I see you came to visit,"Gin stammered as Sun's stare intensified. Luckily, Kurumu walked up to their table with breakfast.

"Breakfast is served," she mumbled completely humiliated.

Sun smiled in contempt as she noticed Kurumu's dislike of her new job.

~Flashback~

"I'll do anything. Just accept my apology," Kurumu begged.

"You know, apologizing is just words. If you really feel sorry for what you did, prove to us that you do," Sun wrote on her notepad.

"Anything..." she said quietly.

~Seaside Resort~

"I still can't believe you managed to convince her to work here while you are recovering for having Michiko (the child of Sun and Gin)," Gin whispered in her ear.

"Well... she did say anything," she wrote.

~Later that Night~

Kurumu scrubbed as hard as she could but the stain wouldn't come out. She had chipped a few of her nails already and although it was nice to be forgiven, she couldn't stand doing this for an extended period of time.

"Hello ma'am, is it too late for a drink?" a stranger asked.

"Yes. We are just about to close but..."she looks up at the man's face and gasps. Although, she was one hundred percent sure he was human, he looked absolutely amazing to her. She regains her composure, and finished her sentence. "... I guess I could serve up one more drink".

"Thank you... May I know the name of the beautiful waitress?" the man asked.

"Kurumu Kuruno," she turned and said.

"I'm Yasu Hachirou," he introduced himself polietly.

"What would you like Hachirou-san?" she said with false curtesy. This man was stunning but was wasting her time.

"Surprise me" he answered.

She begins to make her drink and the growing curiosity of this man overcame her senses. When she returned with the drink, she couldn't help but stare. "What do you do as a living Yasu?" she asked.

"I am a chocolatier. Not a famous one but no one has said they hated my chocolates yet," he answered humbly and modestly as his face goes red.

Kurumu stares at him with interest. This man she had just met in the last minute, reminded her so much of Tsukune but something more that Tsukune lacked. She couldn't put her finger on what it was but she stared intently at him, hoping that the answer would reveal itself.

"Thank you for that drink. Here is my number..."he said as his face goes red but not from the wine. "If you want to buy some chocolate that is".

He pays for his drink and begins to walk out of the bar. Over the next few days, he continues to show up for a drink at the same time near closing. Kurumu loved the smell of him because it always had a scent of rich chocolate.

~A week later at Seaside Resort~

Kurumu had put on perfume and makeup tonight waiting for him. For the past week, their relationship together had become closer. She watched the clock as it hit eleven o'clock.

"He's never been late before... I wonder if anything bad happened to him?" she thought. The hands of the clock reached eleven thirty and her legs became tired from standing behind the counter.

"I guess he just isn't coming tonight... maybe I should call him," she said to herself. She reached across the counter for a phone and reached into her pocket and pulled out a card. She had never called but what she didn't expect on the other side was a young woman's voice.

"H-hello? Can i help you," asked the young woman's voice drenched in worry. "Did something happen to Yasu?"

"I-I'm not sure ma'am. It was just strange that he never came by the bar where I work so I was worried about him," Kurumu answered truthfully.

The voice at the other end of the phone paused. "I-I think it would be best if you come here... maybe we can look for him together," the voice spoke monotonously with a barely controlled voice.

"Yes, I am worried about him too. Are you his sister or mother?" Kurumu questioned.

"No, I am his fiancee," the voice answered and began to cry.

Kurumu dropped the phone in horror and shock. The only man she thought could ever replace Tsukune was about to be married. She couldn't believe it and began to cry. She had finally found a suitable chosen one and once again it is ripped out of her grasp. "It hurts so much. How can I lose another chosen one again?" she thought.

"Hello? Are you still there?" asked the voice at the end.

Kurumu swallowed and replied in a calm voice. "Y-yes, I'll be there right after I close the bar". She hangs up and begins to clean up. "I have to help her. I can't just take someones fiancee from them. I've changed," she thought. "This is my redemption. I will prove I can think of other people's happiness before mine".

She closes up the bar and shouts up the stairs. "Marin-san, Sun-san, Gin-senpai; I'm going out for a bit". She hops into Gin's car and takes off down the road.

~30 minutes later~

"He lives so far away from the bar... yet he still comes to visit me after work," Kurumu smiles at the thought but it quickly fades away and is replaced by sadness.

"Hello, can you please tell me where Yasu lives?" Kurumu asked a stranger pulling down the window.

The old man was completely in shock at the beautiful woman in front of him. He shook his head, too afraid to say anything.

"Do you know any Yasu Hachirou?" Kurumu tried again.

"No, we don't but we do know a Hibiki Hachirou. He's the nice man at the top of the hill. Very well mannered man and an excellent chocolatier," an old woman appeared beside the old man.

Kurumu was upset with herself for believing that a random person in a bar would tell her his full name. "Thank you for helping," she acknowledged the the old couple beside her car.

~Hachirou Estate~

"Wow. Not famous my foot!" she cursed as she stared up at the mansion in front of her. The house was perfect for her. The grass was perfectly trimmed and the flowers were in full bloom. She walked up and knocked on the door.

"W-who is it?" a voice asked on the inside.

Kurumu recognized the voice from the phonecall earlier. "Hi, it's Kurumu Kuruno from the bar," shouted Kurumu. "I was hoping I could help you find your fiancee before he got hurt".

The woman's tone changed from a stuttering voice to a rich, charismatic voice. "Of course, thank you".

She opens the door and sees a woman in her mid 20's with a body of a model. She walks inside and immediately detects something strange about the mansion. She stared at the woman, but she was human. "As long as she isn't a monster, she can't hurt me anyways," she thought.

"Do you have any idea where he is and how I can help look?" Kurumu asked sincerely.

"It's all right. I know where he is, come I'll get you a cup of coffee while we talk," she said with a smile. The strange feeling inside Kurumu vanished and she followed the woman.

~Hachirou Estate: Kitchen~

"Mmmph!" said the gagged and well bruised man.

"Shut up Hibiki or should I SAY YASU!" screamed the woman and tore off the duct tape. She pulls out a knife and with amazing dexerity throws it at Kurumu which barely misses her head because she ducked.

"My my, you are fast," the woman said with a enraged look.

"Stop this Masami! Don't hurt her. I'll go back with you if you let her go!" Yasu begged.

"No! As long as she still lives, you might go back to her. Was I not beautiful enough for you? I gave you everything!" Masami shouted.

"Beauty from the outside isn't always everything. It's the beauty on the inside that counts," shouted Yasu

"Shut up!" she screamed as she clubbed Yasu over the head with the dull side of another knfie she pulled out of her dress and covered her ears.

Picking herself off the ground, Kurumu dives at Masami. A large object rips through Kurumu's shoulder. Doubling in pain, she instinctively backs away. As she glares back up at the woman, she pulls out yet another knife and passes it from hand to hand.

"Dammit! How many of those knives does she have?" Kurumu cursed. She picked herself up and pulled out the knife from her shoulder. Without another thought, she charged the woman with the knife. "


	8. Kurumu's Redemption Part 2

The woman waits calmly and just as Kurumu reaches her, she swings widly at her. Kurumu backs off and lets her powers control her body. Fangs, wings and tail begin to grow out of her. The woman stares and backs away slowly at the new Kurumu.

"What are you freak! Stay away from me!" she screams and throws the knife at Kurumu. With inhumane speed, she slashes at the knife cutting it into 4 pieces. Extending her claws, she traps Misami against the wall and using her powers, forces herself into Misami's mind.

"Stay away from Yasu!" Kurumu ordered before they both collapsed on the floor. Looking inside Misami's head showed her the woman's heartbreak and want. Sifting through her memories she becomes sympathetic to her when suddenly a hole appeared and sucked her into the darkness.

"What are you doing here? Stay away from me! I told you everything so please stay away from Hibiki," shouted the voice blindly when she heard Kurumu land.

"You again! What do you want Misami?" Kurumu cried in anger.

"H-how do you know my name. I don't think we've ever met. My name is Tomiko Misami," the voice echoed with curiousity and fear.

Although Kurumu's sense were dulled from the pain and lack of blood, she knew that this person was different than the psychotic mess that attaced her earlier. "You attacked me... and you were hurting Hibiki," she replied softly.

"Oh no... what have I done? They asked me questions I couldn't answer and then when i woke up, I was in here and they made me tell them everything about Hibiki," she said in shock and horror.

"But you two were together at some point?" Kurumu said weakly as she sat down to listen.

"We were almost married once. We had a terrible arguement that I can't even remember why. I left the estate and i swore never to return. A while ago, these people broke down the door of my apartment and tortured me for answers. They asked me what I knew of a school called Youkai Academy and gave me random names i've never heard of," she started. Unable to contain herself, she finished the whole story. "So I went back to the house and attacked Hibiki? I loved him but I would never hurt him".

Kurumu listening silently while staring at the light coming from the hole above.

"How did you manage to get down here anyways? I've been trying to get out for a while now and I can't find any way through the darkness," asked Misami.

Kurumu hearing this squeezed her hands together tightly. "Y-you can't leave... I did not believe it at first when I came in but you are binded. When I leave this place, it would become so unstable, your body will wage war against your memories and you will die. I-I can't stay though... you have to understand. If I stay and your body wakes up, the person controlling you will kill me and Yasu," she answered.

The woman began to cry and Kurumu embraced her for comfort. When all her tears were gone, she asked for a favour,"I don't know your name but when you leave... please take care of Hibiki. He is an amazing fiancee and we had a stupid arguement. Love him for me as well since I won't be able to anymore. Please... promise me".

"My name is Kurumu Kuruno. Don't worry, I care for him very much as well. I promise to love him for the rest of my life and his," she answered.

As she opened her wings again, the Misami said "T-thank you... I will always remember you".

She pushes herself into the air and as she looks down, the body of Misami slowly begins to fade still whispering the words "Remember you... Remember you...".

The dark hole crumbles within itself and stone blocks begin to fall from the roof of the hole and just as Kurumu leaves the hole, the whole thing collapses. "I will remember you too," whispered Kurumu as she turned back for the last time.

~Hachirou Estate: Kitchen Floor~

"What! Stay away from me... what are you?" Yasu said as he tried to back away.

The body of Misami was being carried away by a stranger in a dark cloak. "You have failed me Misami... I guess you can live a little bit longer Kurumu. How... entertaining," the deep voice laughed menacingly.

Kurumu unable to lift herself off the ground because of the aura, just watched as the man walked out the front door and disappeared with the body.

"What are you people?" Yasu said as he fell back and hit his head on the table.

~Seaside Resort early next morning before dawn~

"Where have you been and why is that man bleeding?" shouted Sun.

"We have been looking everywhere for you since morning" shouted Gin.

"You could have told us where you went... we were worried," shouted Marin.

"It can wait until later. His ex-fiancee was possessed and almost killed him. Please save him Sun.

They laid the man on the bed of a vacant room and Gin closed the door. Marin closed the blinds and watched with interest. Sun closes her notebook and begins to sing a beautiful melody. The wounds on the man heals and with each stitch healing at an extraordinary pace, Kurumu holds her breath. At last, Sun completely exhausted, falls into Gin's arms who carries her back to their room bridal style.

~Seaside Resort Noon~

"Where am I?" Yasu thought. Remembering the events from last night, he wakes up and sees Kurumu holding a plate of food that must've been for him. She quietly feeds him and he enjoys listening to the sound of waves and laughter outside his room. It almost made him forget the fact that he almost died. "Was it all a dream?" he whispered.

Hearing him speak, Kurumu stiffened in fear and her face turns red. "Dammit... if I don't stay focused he could find out that it was real," she thought.

"What happened to me? My head hurts and how did I end up here?" he asked agitatedly.

"Umm... well you showed up at our front door late and you had a drink before falling over..." she lied. He lay back down in relief that those dreams didn't exist.

"There are no monsters," he thought as he smiled to himself.

"I-I'm sorry, you might hate me for this but what you remember last night was all real. I can't lie to you because it hurts me to know that after I say this you might not love me anymore," she cried.

Yasu pulls her into his chest. "So... are you really a monster?" he asked softly without emotion.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry... when I met you, I fell in love with you but I didn't want to scare you," she whispered so softly that Yasu had to strain to hear her voice.

"This is the turning point isn't it?" he said with distaste. "I don't know what to think... I thought that I would finally be happy with you and you would be perfect for me," he said embracing her closer to him.

"Why did Misami call you Hibiki?" she asked without regret.

"If this is the last time I see him... I want to know as much as I can about him," she decided.

He sits up and takes a deep breathe. Every word seemed to pain him. "I suppose I could start from the beginning. My first name was Hibiki Hachirou but I dropped that name many years ago. Hibiki (echo) was what I would hear when I neared the waterfall that I walked by to school every day. One day, our house burned down... and... and both my parents died. The killer was my uncle who was jealous of a box of chocolates that my parents recieved from my grandpa. T-that box of chocolates showed who would get my grandfather's inheritance. Everything I own today is because of my grandfather. When my grandfather saw the destruction caused on our home, he sent for me. He knew that my uncle was very shrewd and must have had a part in this scheme. H-he taught me everything and gave me the name Yasu. My parents never cared much for me other than the chance at owning the chocolatier company. He chose the name Yasu (calm) in hopes of me living a peaceful and normal life. I loved the name Yasu Hachirou but since I was born with Hibiki, I had to use it in public. I hated the name Hibiki... you were the first person I felt I could use the name Yasu since my grandfather left.

The story continued for quite a while and lasted well into the evening. Yasu began to shake and cry thinking of those better times.

"This isn't the worst. We can make it better," Kurumu promised when Yasu took a breath.

"Y-yes, I suppose we can," he ended confidently. "Although, I guess I will have to get over that monster thing but it does seem pretty cool that you can fly".

Yasu smiled at her and she smiled back. "I will keep my promise until we both die," she repeated to herself when she imagined the real Misami looking onto them.

* (A/N) So yea... thats the story of Kurumu. Probably won't open her story for a while. It is a bit rushed but I was quite busy. I'm going to ESL 2 or 3 soon but I have to write a sonnet for English and its a terrible mess. I will update in the next few days though definitely. Any suggestions or ideas would be greatly appreciated.*


	9. No Place Like Home

"Hello. Tsukune, is that you?" the voice on the phone asked worriedly.

"Yes mom, what's wrong?" replied Tsukune while continuing to watch over Moka as she changed.

"Nothing! Nothing! I was just wondering... since the holiday is coming up if you would like to bring Moka over for a visit. Can you ask her if its okay with her parents?" she asked.

Tsukune smiled brightly at Moka who turned around and returned the smile. "Of course, she'd loved to come," he answered.

He quietly climbed out of the window and dropped down to the ground. He knew that in order to avoid suspicion, he had to leave first. As he neared the school gate, a few of his classmates went up to him. "Hey Tsukune, we were wondering if you've ever seen Moka naked before," they asked without regret.

Tsukune stiffened at the words and increased his pace. The classmates noticing this, walks beside him and asks "What does she look like?"

Completely outraged, Tsukune was about to attack one of them when a voice shouted, "Tsukune!"

A sigh of relief hit Tsukune as Moka reached for his arm. He had almost lost his temper there and he had to do a better job of controlling it. "Moka-chan, tomorrow's is the last day of the semester. I was wondering if you wanted to stay over at my house during the holidays," Tsukune asked politely.

"Of course I would. I'll start packing after school!" she said with a smile.

They walked towards the Academy together oblivious to their surroundings for in this moment of happiness, they were invincible.

~The Next Day at the Bus stop~

"Tsukune Aono! Bus C!" a voice shourted. Tsukune took this chance to look back at Moka.

"Well... I guess I'll see you in a few days?" Tsukune said hopefully.

"You won't see me in a few days," Moka said solemnly.

"But what about your promise?" he responded heartbrokenly.

"Moka Akashiya! Bus C!" the voice shouted again.

Tsukune had thought he heard it wrong. Moka wasn't leaving until the afternoon but she was on the morning bus C. "Surprise!" Moka said weakly and reached for his hand.

Tsukune smiles brightly and holds onto her hand lovingly. He guides her onto the bus and they wave goodbye to Yukari and Mizore. "It's funny how small your group of harem have gotten Tsukune," the bus driver said.

Tsukune blushed a deep shade of red. "Yeah, its nice now. They all have caring friends who can take care of them," he agreed.

"It's been three years since you came here has it not? Have you gotten used to the monsters here?" the bus driver questioned.

"It's has been a great three years," he said reminiscing while looking at Moka.

"I don't think I will ever get used to this place though," he joked.

He reaches around Moka's hip and rests his hand on her lap. They watch as the school behind them disappear and the dark tunnel replace the daylight and the blood red sea. Suddenly, a burst of white light appeared from the other side and they reappeared onto the road of the human world. Moka was scared of human's but over the years becoming more familiar with certain humans, she no longer fears them; rather, she is wary of them.

"Well... this is your stop," the bus driver said with a grin.

"Before I go, why are you called the master of keys?" Tsukune asked as he moved aside to let Moka through first.

"What do you think it means? Ahahaha," with that retort, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out two things. A key and a silver cigar. "I have grown fond of you boy... take this key and keep it safe. One day... one day it may save your life or anything you can think of".

Tsukune reaches for the key and the cigar thinking that the bus driver had also offered that to him and it would seem impolite to offend the Master of Keys.

The Bus driver seeing his movements snatched it back and put it into his mouth. "HEHEHEH your not even old enough to smoke son. Leave smoking cigars to the old men," he said and a force pushed Tsukune out onto the sidewalk.

"What is this key for?" Tsukune asked.

"It is the key to anywhere and anything. Don't waste it. I forsee times in the future where you may want to use it but do not. This key can save anything from relationships to lives. Use it carefully for I only make one of these every millenia," he warned with his eyes narrowing.

Moka helps the shaken up Tsukune off the ground. "What did he want from you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing... he just wanted to make sure I was careful," he reassured too troubled from the events to tell her. They walk up to the door and rung the bell.

"Coming... who is it?" a voice from the inside asked as it rushed to the door.

"It's Tsukune and Moka, mom!" he said with a smile when his lips mouthed Moka.

Tsukune's mother opens the door and stands in shock for a moment. With a blink of an eye passing, she reaches to hug them with such force that Tsukune and Moka stagger back. "You two grow up so fast," she said with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Hello, I don't suppose we have met properly Moka. I'm Tsukune's father Koji, its a great honour for you to join us for the holidays," he said overdramatically.

Moka confused was led by Tsukune upstairs to his room. Completely embarrased of how his parents reacted, he apologizes to Moka. "Sorry! I know you still aren't used to humans but they aren't usually this clingy".

Before Moka could respond, Tsukune heads downstairs and asks his mother to tell him when dinner is ready. He races back upstairs to get closer to Moka. Even just a few minutes away from her seemed like a waste of his time that could have been spent with Moka. He reached for his door when it was opened from the inside and Moka flung herself at Tsukune. Tsukune lifts her into the air and Moka wraps her legs around him. They passionately kissed and fought for dominace.

When they finally released each other for a breath of air they both longed to not need, Moka said "I was about to say that its fine. I've gotten used to your parents and they are nice people. I really, really dont mind".

Tsukune breathed a sigh of relief. "Our house isn't as large as yours so you will have to share with me... That is if you don't mind," he said with a glint of humor in his eyes.

Moka returned his smile. "I would like that Tsukune...she reaches in and bites his neck," she whispered in his ear. After a time passed, Moka's rosario grew hot signalling that the inner Moka also wanted a pre-dinner snack from their favourite man.

"Mmmmm... not yet. Just one more moment please!" begged Moka and grabbed his wrist when she felt Tsukune reach for her rosary. After a few moments, she released the pressure on his arms allowing him to follow through with pulling the rosary.

"It's great to see you again, Tsukune," Moka said. "It's been a week since I've been able to see you with my own eyes again".

With that thought, they roll around on his bed trying to fight for control. This time when Moka slacked her muscles, Tsukune knew what was coming. Instead of the kick that was expected when Moka was pinned, all that happened was that she bucked up into Tsukune. "Not happening again. I learn quite quickly," he said with obvious delight.

Groaning, Moka completely surrendered herself to Tsukune's dominance. Normally, she hated being the weaker partner but Tsukune had rightfully earned the right. She enjoyed being dominated by him; however, just not on a daily basis. When he had finished with his ministrations, the room seemed twice as hot as it did when they came in. Tsukune released Moka and purposely flipped himself over so Moka straddled him.

Surprised, Moka asked "What are you doing?"

"Well, I had what I wanted so you can too," Tsukune said staring up at those beautifully mesmerizing eyes.

"B-but, I didn't win it fairly," she stammrered. She rarely ever lost her composure like this and the sudden torrent of emotion flashed across her face. The combination of want, anger and confusion made her look irresistable.

"I think its pretty fair. I mean you pinned me to the bed and I can't get off," Tsukune replied and to show how helpless he was, gave a really poor attempt at trying to escape Moka.

"Just take it, ura-chan!" the outer Moka said from inside the rosary.

Not stupid enough to turn down the blood of her lover, she digs into his neck and sucks greedily but yet carefully makes sure that she doesn't drain too much of Tsukune's blood. Reaching for her rosary, she attaches it back on.

Moka wakes up again, sitting between Tsukune's legs with her neck cradled by the crook of where Tsukune's neck met his ribs.

"Dinner Tsukune!" Kasumi (Tsukune's mom) said from outside the door.

The two of them scramble off the bed and they end up tripping one another as they got off the bed. A human pile on the floor was greeted by Kasumi's confused face as she walked back out.

~Outside the Aono's abode~

"She has arrived sir," a male voice said softly into the phone.

"Yes. Good. Make sure they see the package. I wonder how surprised they will be to see this package," the voice on the other end said with obvious delight.

Well that's chapter 9. i hope you like it. Please tell your friends to read it too. The more opinions about my writing I get, the better I can prepare for my ESL exams.


	10. Mysterious Sender

~The Next Morning~

"mhmmm Tsukune..." mumbled Moka still deep in her dreams.

Tsukune had been up staring at her for the last few hours. Somehow halfway through the night, his hands must have accidentally knocked off the rosary. It lay forgotten between the couple's legs. Sighing in content, he absent mindedly began to stroke her face. Moka nuzzled at his hand like a kitten and moved closer to him.

A doorbell downstairs woke Moka up. Opening one eye, she studies the lines in front of her. With a smile, she closes her eyes again and slowly falls back into her sleep. Suddenly, her eyes shot open as she felt around for her rosary.

"W-what's wrong Moka?" Tsukune stuttered completely confused by Moka's sudden movement.

"My rosary! It's gone!" she shouts and shoves Tsukune off the bed. Looking at him with a tiny bit of remorse, she begs him to help him look. As Tsukune sat on the ground, still stunned from the push, Moka's eyes faded from remorse to annoyance.

"Omote, are you there?" she asked in worry. Although she could feel the outer Moka somewhere in this room, she didn't seem to want to respond to her call. In fact, it was almost if she was ignoring her.

She continues to dig for the rosary. "Don't leave me please! You are the reason why Tsukune first loved us," she said to the rosary subconciously.

"It's here Moka," said Tsukune worriedly as he retrieves the rosary. She snatches it up quickly and attaches it.

A sharp light filled the room and the outer Moka lay peacefully on the bed. Tsukune gazes at Moka softly "She's so beautiful..." he thought.

When Moka finally woke up, she looks up at Tsukune's caring face. A tinge of jealousy hits her and she felt her heart in pain. "He loves my inner self more than me," she thought.

The door creaked open and Kasumi peeked in. Watching Moka using her son's torso as a pillow made her smile. "She will be there to take care of him when we leave," she whispered.

"It reminds you of us doesn't it?" evasdropped Koji.

"Yes... shall I call them?" she asked.

Koji walks up to her and gives her hand a gentle squeeze in confirmation and heads downstairs. "Moka! Tsukune! Breakfast!" she cried.

Tsukune seeing the hurt on Moka's face, holds onto her tightly and gives her a kiss. "I'm sorry for ignoring you all this time. Today, I'll spend the whole day with you," he whispered excitedly.

Moka still slightly upset replied "O-okay". She wasn't sure how she could be brought back so easily to him but resigned to think about the rest of the day. As she gets up, she notices something shiny on the table. Tsukune, sensing her rising curiousity in something other than him, moves the key away from Moka's grasp.

"Sorry Moka, no peeking. That object is off limits even for you," he said dangerously.

"You know you can tell me whatever it is. We are a couple now," she answered with hurt.

Tsukune sighed. The Bus driver had given this to him secretly behind Moka as they got off the bus. "Moka... it's not that I don't want to share but the Gatekeeper made me promise not to tell you until the right time comes," he fibbed. It had hurt him so much to lie to her and he already regretted it as the words left his mouth.

Hearing the Gatekeeper's name, she accepted that it was best to wait. She was still skeptical about how Tsukune said it but she couldn't do anything about it and risk their relationship. "Let's get up then," she surrendered.

~Later that day~

As Moka wraps her arms around Tsukune, she felt him stiffen in surprise. Tsukune shifted the weight of the shopping bags to his other arm and wrapped an arm protectively around Moka as if his arm could protect against the jealous stares of the men after seeing Moka. She loved his arm, it was so warm. The snow started to thicken on the ground and she begins to shiver. Although, since her vampire powers keep her warmer than most humans, she found that the snow was extremely cold. Cuddling close to Tsukune for comfort, she senses something wrong.

"There's something strange in the air but I can't tell what it is, ura-chan," she said to inner Moka.

"I know... this feeling makes me uneasy. We've felt it before but I don't know where," inner Moka replied.

Tsukune suddenly stops in his tracks. He looks up into the sky and quickly glances at Moka to see if she had felt that feeling too. Moka, feeling his gaze, looks up to him in confirmation. She tries to put on a brave look but the fear in her eyes still lingered.

"This is the same feeling I had when we fought that man from fairytale," said Tsukune.

Moka looks in surprise and tries to remember the man he was talking about. It had matched the man with the strange mask. She whispers "It can't be him. We killed him already".

Tsukune looks away from Moka until his worried face was replaced with a more neutral one. "Last time we beat him, it took everyone. It's only the two of us now. How can we stop someone like him again," he thought.

Grabbing Moka, he carries her bridal style through the trail that led to his house. The wind had picked up and the trees shook menacingly at them. Tsukune glanced over at the oak trees on both sides ahead of him. As he reached the oak trees, he noticed that some of them had shifted or even completely disappeared.

"Tsukune! Behind you!" Moka shouted.

Tsukune turned his head and saw those misplaced trees throwing leaves. He continues running until one of the leaves had been able to hit him. "Owww... what are these leaves made of?" he thought.

Picking up his pace, he outdistances himself from the first wave of moving trees. "Moka, please take out that leaf. It's really hard to run with it in my shoulder," he asked hurriedly.

Moka carefully reaches for the leaf and looks towards Tsukune. Tsukune's eyes softened as they stared at each other. Moka stared deeply into his eyes and pulled the leaf out of his shoulder. Before he could scream in pain, Moka went for his lips and sealed his voice with a kiss.

She keeps her lips on him until his heart beat begins to regulate again. "I'm sorry Tsukune. Are you all right?" she apologized.

Tsukune smiled brightly and with confidence he kissed her on the forehead. "Yeah, I'm fine. Lets go home," he said.

Careful to watch out for more attacking trees, he sped across the trail. At last, they had reached the front door of the Aono home.

"We're finally back," he said with relief.

She gets off Tsukune's arms and holds him tightly. "Finally," she agreed.

~Inside the house~

The corridors were dark and all the rooms were empty. Tsukune rests Moka on the couch and searches the rooms frantically. "I can't sense them! Where could they have gone?" he thought with fear.

"Tsukune... there's an opened package here," Moka whispered from down the hall.

Tsukune raced back to the living room couch where Moka was already completely absorbed in reading the letter on the package. "Trip for two to the Bermuda Islands?" she said in surprise.

Tsukune reaches over and wraps his arms around her waist and looks over her shoulder to read the note. His fear subsided and his gaze softened further into the note. Moka leans on his neck and rests her head for a few minutes while Tsukune reads the letter.

"I'm glad they are safe... but who sent this package?" Tsukune asked Moka.

"I don't know. They can't have left very long ago and there's no sign of trouble," she answered.

Tsukune groaned as he felt his stomach begging for food. Moka who was resting on his stomach, heard the sound and looked up amusingly at Tsukune. "I'm hungry," he stated obviously.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Moka said as she leaned in for one more kiss before heading to the kitchen.

As she left the room, Tsukune reached inside the package and pulled out a glowing cube of blue. It was hollow and wrapped in very delicate metal wielding. The center of this extravagant cube reminded him of the sea except trapped in a cube. "What could this be," as he stared at the waves inside the cube.

He closes his eyes recalling his memories of the ocean. The line of blue in the background and Moka lying in her white bathing suit on the sand after a game of volleyball. His body grows warm just thinking of Moka in that position with a playful smile on her face.

Sorry for not updating in a while but I'll start again. This is more of a filler chapter and doesn't really apply to anything except the beginning and the end. I haven't run out of ideas but I could really use a few ideas to add. This story is M rated for later chapters. I don't think this was a good time to put it in so I haven't yet.


	11. Family over Instincts

This chapter does have a lemon. Go ahead and read the first few chapters and scroll to the bottom if you don't want to read it. The lemon doesn't really add much to the story but is an extra for people who want to see how deep the relationship goes. Oh yea, Moka's feelings are from what I felt on my first time but it might be different for other people.

He breathes in and out slowly fading into the inviting world of dreams. When he opens his eyes again, he sees himself on that green pasture. It seemed strange to him that in this dimension, grass seemed to blow on their own without wind. A voice called to him as he lay there staring up at the eternally blue sky.

~Tsukune's Dream~

"Tsukune, would you like to come in for dinner?" said the voice softly beside his ear and a warm body went down and lay beside him.

Turning over, he sees outer Moka with her eyes closed enjoying the quietness. He leans in and kisses her lips savouring the wonderful feeling. He knew it was only a dream but it was what he wanted most.

~Back at Aono's resident~

"Tsukune... dinner!" she says from the kitchen. When no one responded, she headed for the living room where she found Tsukune fast asleep holding a blue orb. She sees him lying on the couch and her own hunger overcomes her. She dives for his exposed throat but a sharp tug caused her to yelp in pain.

"Stop omote! He's defenseless," the inner Moka said as an invisible force tugs the rosary farther away form Tsukune.

Moka stops her struggling and with permission from the inner Moka, she walks towards Tsukune warily. She was scared at how she reacted to him. It seemed the closer she got to him, the more he alienated her for the inner Moka. The two Mokas' seem to have switched roles.

With a quick breathe to calm herself, she carresses his face. "Tsukune... do you want your dinner yet?" she whispers into his ear hungrily.

He grips her hands tightly hoping it would never end. A warm hand touches his face and he wakes up to a familiar face. The room was much dimmer than it was before he fell alseep. "Moka... this cube made me realise that I have been so stupid the past few weeks. I have hurt you so much and didn't pay any attention to you. I'm really sorry, can you ever forgive me?" Tsukune said.

"See omote, nothing to worry about," her mind said with a hint of jealousy.

"Tsukune... I love you too. You were my only friend when I first came to Youkai Academy. I-I forgive you," she said with embarrasment.

Her hunger for his blood was nothing compared to the feeling of want she recieved being near him when he admitted his feelings. Tsukune pulls Moka onto the couch and pins her down.

"Tsukune... you have to promise me something," she said with worry.

"What is it Moka? I'll do anything," he replied.

"If we do this, you have to let me take out my blood from your body," she whispered and looked away.

"B-but why? I can't protect you without it," he whispered back and begins to remove her shirt.

"Ghouls aren't immortal like vampires. They will expire when they can no longer summon the blood of the donor. I want to be with you forever but that's impossible because human's have such short lives; however, they still have longer lives than ghouls," she admits and a heavy weight is lifted off her chest.

"Is that what you have been worrying about all this time? I don't care how I'd do it but I'll achieve immortality if it means that we can be together until the world ends," he comforted her as he removed her skirt.

They both knew that it was nearly impossible but it didn't matter. They needed each other's comfort in hopes that their love will even conquer time.

Tsukune unclasps her bra and drops it behind him. He could never get tired of this view no matter how long he lived. This is how he'll see Moka for the rest of his life: perfection.

While Tsukune gawks at Moka's slender figure, she takes her time unbuttoning his shirt. She effortlessly removed his shirt and worked on his pants. She was frustrated about being pinned because it took so much effort to remove his pants.

Tsukune recovers from his shock and helps Moka in removing his pants. It was difficult and frustrating to the both of them how hard it was. After so much jostling and apologies for hurting each other, they had almost reached their goal.

There was Moka, completely bare on the couch gripping her shoulders and Tsukune kneeling dominantly above her. She tried to look at anything but Tsukune to settle her nerve but she couldn't give up the feeling of lust.

-This is a lemon so yea. Skip it if you want-

She grabs his hand and places them on her breasts. "T-touch me... please," she asked gently.

Tsukune works his way down her body enjoying every moment of this and memorizing every detail. Every curve and bump of her body perfectly pictured in his head. He knew her body in those few minutes better than he will ever know his own.

When he had finally made it all the way down past her hip, he breathed a sigh. After three years of knowing Moka, this will bring them closer together. She was, finally his and his alone.

"This will hurt, Moka," he warned.

"I don't care Tsukune. If you promise to let me remove the ghoul blood from you... I'll do anything," she replied and pulls his face towards her.

A sharp pain emitted from her legs and the pain travelled to her head so fast it had paralyzed her. Trying to escape the pain, she tried her best to recall memories of Tsukune. The effort left her limp and sweaty.

"A-are you okay, Moka?" Tsukune questioned worriedly noticing his own discomfort in his own privates.

Each word caused her to tense in pain but she fought through the pain.

"I-I'm fine... Tsukune... keep going," she panted and forced a smile.

A kind smile glowed from Tsukune as he began to thrust deeply into her. Her whole body became like a balloon. The more Tsukune pumped, the closer she became to the point where pleasure overcame the pain.

"Arghhh TSUKUNE!" she screamed and wrapped her legs tightly around him.

He captures her in a kiss and flips Moka around so that she now faced the couch. Moka felt the presence of the ghoul overcome Tsukune as a hand wrapped around her shoulder. Completely pinned, she felt her pain disappear and when Tsukune entered for a second time, she was ready.

Tsukune pressed as far as he could into her and thrusted in long, deep strokes. He groans from the tight feeling of her womanhood rubbing him. This feeling of hunger scared him but excited him.

He feels Moka trembling and slowly kisses down her neck. When her trembling stopped, he did what he could to stimulate her.

Moka felt Tsukune rubbing her privates. It felt awkward but they had many years ahead to perfect this. A winding feeling between her legs began to build. She could no longer see what was ahead and could only focus on feeling the full force of Tsukune's blows inside her pussy.

Tsukune picked up his pace as he felt himself go insane with pleasure. He panted in fatigue but he wanted Moka to feel even better than what he felt so he kept going.

At long last, she felt herself explode from the inside. A strong feeling of warmth engulfed her and left her whole body tingling. She breathed deeply and gasped in shock.

Tsukune was very close behind her. He could feel his own release coming immediately after hearing the satisfaction of Mokas.

Moka sensed the emotions of Tsukune rising. A second before he could come into her, she pushed him away as hard as she could

"No! Not yet. Please!" she begged as she felt a warm liquid spray accross her back. She knew the chances of being impregnated were very slim for a vampire but she was afraid.

-Lemon is finished-

Tsukune was thrown into a wall. As he got up, Moka rushed towards his side. He staggered, dazed at the feriocity that Moka had.

"I-I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking of you," he apologized and winced as Moka ignored his comment and inspected his head.

"I'm so sorry Tsukune! I was scared," she admitted with shame.

He wraps her arms around her comfortingly and they fell into a better world of dreams.

"When do you plan to make sure he follows through with that promise omote," the inner Moka questioned.

"I don't know. Soon... we don't have much of a choice do we, ura-chan?" she replied. "Should we tell him what happens to ghouls in the vampire society?"

"No. It's better that he doesn't ever know. It's a good thing you made him pull out. If he had managed to impregnate you as a ghoul, we would have died," she responded solemnly.


	12. Failed Plans

I'm back! I got a few early acceptance letter so I can slightly coast for the last few months!

~Tsukune's bedroom~

Moka's body stung from the abuse it had recieved last night. She couldn't quite remember what had happened but she couldn't help smiling. Tsukune was, and would forever be hers and the inner Moka's. Twisting her body over, she saw that Tsukune was still fast asleep. A sudden thought dawned on her mind and she dressed as quickly as she could without waking Tsukune.

On her way out of the room, she quickly scribbled "Shopping for groceries. Will be back later!"

Surely Tsukune wouldn't find anything strange about that. One of the few things that made him listen was the sound of grocery shopping for food. She grabbed her phone from the table and headed out into the day.

Moka squinted as she adjusted to the light. When her eyes refocused, she noticed a black cat walking across the street. Normally, she wouldn't give much interest but this cat was different.

"Look at the shadow... It's facing the wrong way," inner Moka warned.

"I see that but it's probably nothing. I mean it looks so adorable," Moka studied with a glint of amusement.

"You're right. It's probably a C-class shapeshifting monster or something. If there is anything that we should fear, it is ourselves. We are the most powerful monsters nearby anyways," inner Moka relented.

As they turned back towards the cat, it had already vanished and no trace or aura of it remained. "You're right. It's such a weak monster it didn't even leave a strong enough aura to track," inner Moka admitted.

~Tsukune's bedroom~

A loud scratching sound at the window awoke him from his pleasant dreams. His mood soured when he couldn't find Moka. He quickly got dressed and as he opened the door, a note dropped from the table. "Shopping for groceries. Will be back later!" it had said. A soft sigh reached Tsukune's lips as he was glad she was safe and there would be good food for him tonight.

He saw a black cat scratching at his window. Although he was pretty sure his windows were cat proof, this one's claws seemed to penetrate through the glass but couldn't break it. The moment it withdrew its claws, the affected areas returned to normal. Against his better judgement, he cautiously opened the window.

The cat hopped in uninvited and studied him with the intelligence of a man with years well beyond his expected life. A combination of feriocity, sorrow and mercy reflected into his head when he stared at the cat.

Tsukune turned away from the cat and began to slip into his bed again. Suddenly, the cat stood on its hind legs and sat on the chair. "Wake up stupid ghoul! I do not know why I wasted my time to visit weaklings such as you".

He had planned to ignore the cat until he heard the word "Ghoul". With a lunge faster than the eye could see, he pinned the cat.

"How do you know I'm a ghoul. No one should know!" interrogated Tsukune with fear.

"You smell like one and a friend of mine Akasha begged me to tell you something," said the cat.

A force behind his back knocked him head first into his desk. "Also... let go of my tail," it said sternly.

Tsukune released the cat's tail and when he had regained his breath, he said "What's the message".

"Tsk Tsk, very rude aren't you? It's quite amazing how you make such powerful friends (talking about Moka's family and the Bus Driver) with that attitude. I for one, hate your guts," the cat said monotonously.

"Fine... May I please have the message from Akasha, cat sir?" he said sarcastically.

The cat ignored his sarcasm and lept up towards the windowsill. "She said don't let Moka do what she wants to. It won't work that way and will only cause you two pain," the cat whispered as it looked up towards the sky. With a quick leap, it disappeared into thin air.

"Wait! What do you mean by that?" Tsukune asked but the cat had already disappeared.

~Grocery Store~

Moka strolled down the aisle with the grace of a swan. Ignoring the stares she recieved in the busy store, she headed for the vegetables.

"C-can I help you Miss?" stuttered the man washing the vegetables.

"No thank you, I'm just grabbing a few tomatoes and green peppers," Moka responded absent mindedly.

Moka sensed a sudden rise in anger from the man that disappeared as quickly as it came.

"I understand, I'm just trying to do my job. The produce you see here were delivered yesterday. Would you like me to take you to the batch that just arrived?" he asked.

"Don't go Moka... I don't like the look of him," inner Moka snarled.

"Sorry, I'm in a rush to make dinner for my boyfriend. These will have to do," Moka said defiantly and tried to walk past the man towards the store clerks at the front.

Two large objects collided with her shoulders and knocked her onto the ground. "Miss... I don't think you understand. I didn't give you a choice. No one will hear you from back here, so if you would please follow me to the fresh produce in the back," the man got on one knee and whispered.

He grabbed one of her arms and began to drag it towards the back.

"NOW OMOTE!" inner Moka shouted.

Moka thought of Tsukune and how if she went with this man, she would never be able to go back. Her emotions overpowered her and she removed the rosary with a hard jerk.

A demonic aura filled the room and the outer Moka stood there while the man gaped at her transformation.

"How dare you try and defile me, pitiful human. You're right. No one will here us so go ahead and scream as loud as you can because no one can hear you," Moka shouted.

"NO! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" the man begged.

"Stop ura-chan! We don't have to do this! Just let him go and buy the vegetables," outer Moka reasoned.

Moka went up to the man and delivered a hard slap to his face. With dignity, she strolled to the front of the store, paid for the vegetables and left the store.

"I hate humans... this is why vampires are secluded," Moka muttered vehemently.

"Tsukune is human too. There are evil vampires just as there are evil humans. Not all of them are bad," outer Moka reasoned.

She storms through the street and sharply turns a corner towards the Aono's residence. As she rounded the corner, she could feel a high velocity object moving towards her skull. With quick reflexes, she grabs it and squeezes it expecting it to be a weapon.

"Awww that was my favourite ball!" a squeaky voice yelled.

Glancing down at the object she had just destroyed. She turns away in disgust and groans as the upset boys approached her.

"Miss! You broke our ball!" a boy yelled.

"Yea. What will we play now?" another yelled.

Moka overwhelmed by the complaints of the children turned and steered herself towards Tsukune's home.

~Tsukune's house~

A large slam shook Tsukune out of his thoughts. He had be sitting in a chair trying to think of what the cat had meant.

"I'm home," muttered Moka as she walked past the door. Dropping her bags on the kitchen table, she plopped herself on the couch.

Tsukune noticing the change in attitude from Moka compared to this morning, lifted himself off the chair and went to comfort her.

"This isn't the best time to tell her," he thought back to the conversation with the cat.

She pulls his chest towards her and holds him tightly with her other arm. This was her only defense from the world of humans. A shield to protect her on those terrible nights and a companion on those wonderful days. With a few deep breathes, she calms herself down.

"Moka, we need to talk," Tsukune mumbled.


	13. The Return of Begemot

Sorry I was away for so long. On with the show! Trying to get student loans and dorm payments together has been really annoying. Also this isn't the end of the story. I think it would look better if I stopped it here instead of combining a short and really long chapter into one.

Moka regaining her composure pulls away from Tsukune. She shifts herself and stares at Tsukune cautiously.

"Moka, we have to talk," repeated Tsukune.

Tsukune taking a breath began to relay his day. When he reached the point where the mysterious cat came in, he reluctantly raised his eyes and they were instantly locked to hers. Until this point in time, Tsukune had noticed that she wasn't even paying attention. She was lost in her own thoughts staring outside the window. When he mentioned the cat, Moka had suddenly grown rigid and an aura of anger and fear spread across the room. It was rare for Moka to fear anything and this was the first time she had ever feared anyone this much.

"Akasha sent him," offered Tsukune as he tried to lighten the tension. "Akasha asked him to deliver a message".

"Don't let Moka do what she wants to. It won't work that way and will only cause the two of you pain," he recalled.

The more he spoke about the cat; Moka became more agitated and fidgety. Afraid of losing Moka, he holds on tightly to her body as if it would disappear if he let go.

"I know you don't want to share but why are you so afraid of this-," started Tsukune.

"I'm not afraid Tsukune. There are things you don't understand," interrupted Moka.

"Then tell me Moka. I want to know," replied Tsukune with a smile.

"This cat is a shape-shifter more powerful than a vampire in all aspects. He was born before people became civilized and has always been a feared ally. He is the only feline son of Bastet. Begemot is the one who taught Alucard how to harness the power of the shinsoo. He has left the world alone to humans since byzantine fell," answered Moka emotionlessly.

Tsukune could still sense the fear in her voice. Before his training with Touhou Fuhai-sama, he couldn't notice her moods changing as much; however, after that incident where he had almost succumbed to the shinsoo blood. As much as Moka sounded like she despised Begemot, her tone seemed to revel in saying the name and a clear awe was evident in the way she said the name.

"I still don't understand why you are afraid of him," Tsukune whispered softly.

"He was the one who trained Kahula and me at a very young age. We went through such pain when he was teaching us… how do you think Kahula developed the technique to numb herself of any pain while fighting? He almost drove her to the brink of insanity for holding back in the fight," she said with obvious hate.

She slowly glances up from Tsukune's chest towards his eyes. She wanted him to keep prodding at her past but she knew Tsukune would be too caring to ask. Instead she tried to take comfort knowing that her suffering at the hands of Begemot was over and that there was a man in her life that would keep her safe when even she couldn't defend herself.

"I hope you don't mind me asking… what happened?" asked Tsukune barely audible.

"He would threaten to eat us every task we failed under his teaching. The screaming of those humans and youkai as they struggled while being eaten alive… it will be a sound that Kahula and I will never forget. He would ask us to try and fight him when we were younger. It wasn't much of a fight other than one to survive. There was this one time Kahula couldn't run away fast enough and she was torn apart. It was then that we found her gift," said Moka.

Tsukune was shocked by what he heard. "This thing… no, this monster is a thousand times worse than Alucard," he thought.

"What was he talking to me about thou-"asked Tsukune.

"-about taking your blood. He probably doesn't believe I can do it," scoffed Moka.

Tsukune suddenly sits up. "Is it not possible? What else could happen to me?" he interrogated.

The questions stung at Moka. She couldn't answer Tsukune because she herself didn't know what could happen.

"I- I don't know Tsukune. Whenever a ghoul appears in our territories we killed it. No one has ever tried to save a ghoul before," answered Moka carefully.

"I think we should trust him… it might earn me your father's favour and he's a lot wiser than we are," relented Tsukune before adding "as much as I dislike the way he treated you".

Tsukune returns to Moka's hard stare. After a moment, an glint in Moka's eyes showed understanding about Tsukune's decision.

"I think it's time for me to go back," Moka muttered as she turned away from Tsukune's eyes.

A bright light filled the room as the beautiful woman with gray hair and red eyes turned back into the pink haired girl. Moka's grip softened and they stayed that way through the night.

"There has to be another way," muttered Tsukune absentmindedly as he closed his eyes.


	14. Behemoth, Leviathan, Ziz

~Flashback~

~Forest surrounding Akashiya estate~

Akasha peered out of at the estate before her. It was on nights such as these where it made her anxious and jumpy. "This would be a perfect night for an assassination attempt on Issa" concluded Akasha. However, it wasn't Issa that she was most worried about, it was the children. Kahlua, Moka and Kokoa were always on her mind. Moka was the worst with her curious and adventurous personality. Tonight was the winter solstice, a night where even the strongest of youkai have trouble sensing an enemy.

A specter leaps through the forest gracefully from branch to branch. It was a dark night for the youkai; however, he was born from the dark. With what seemed to be years of cautious planning and experience, he dashes past the guards into the Akashiya estate. He pauses for a moment as he passes into the vampire territory. Looking back at unsuspecting guards his thirst for blood soared. "There need not be any more deaths tonight" decided the specter and continued towards the mansion that the shinsoo was last seen. Most youkai believed Issa was the shinsoo that many years ago stopped Alucard's reign of terror. His siblings Leviathan and Ziz could not hope to compete with his next prize. Mother had always loved them more. Leviathan was the master of the oceans and brought riches from the darkest abyss in the sea and Ziz was the most beautiful creature of the air; however, none of them have ever brought the blood of shinsoo.

~Bedroom of Issa and Akasha~

Issa bracing himself as he entered the bedroom he shared with Akasha.

"Issa, you should really seal your youki a bit better," offered Akasha.

"You are the only one who can sense me," breathed Issa as he wrapped his arms around Akasha.

"Nature always creates two of everything. If I can sense you, there may be someone else in this world that can," pointed out Akasha blushing.

"Yes… I can sense myself so there is no need to worry," joked Issa. "Or maybe I let you see my youki".

Akasha holds Issa's hands around her waist and together they stare out into the eerie night. Suddenly a flash of white light appears amongst the forest near the guards. The strength of the light was powerful but well hidden. It had momentarily paused beside the guard before disappearing again.

"Issa, do you see that light?" Akasha asked.

"What light?" he responded quickly as he seemed quite preoccupied with the laces on Akasha's dress.

~Outside the Akashiya mansion~

The rain had begun to pour. He hated water. It reminded him of his brother Leviathan. He changes form into one of those pitiful rodents that scurry across the ground. He was ugly, a shape shifter of all things. He liked his cat form though. It gave him a sense of elegance and grace that even his brother Ziz could not hope to match. Racing past the entrance hall, he heads upstairs towards Akasha's bedroom. "Blood shall be shed tonight. It is a pity that such a wonderful woman must die," he thought darkly.

Issa pulls at Akasha's arm. "Come my love, join me," Issa beckons.

Akasha glances at Issa with a worried frown and stares at the door. Issa races out of their bed and rushes to support the woman he loved. Akasha points to the doorway and the two of them walk out into the hall.

"Come out and state your business!" ordered Issa.

"Oh, I was hoping to do this quietly but I guess I underestimated your abilities Issa," the specter said calmly.

He changes to his feline form. "Good evening Akasha. My name is Begemot and I have come for your blood so it would be best if Issa did not interfere," he spoke with a seductive voice.

"I'll give you the fight you want; however, can this wait until tomorrow? My children are asleep and I don't wish to show them such a gruesome scene," suggested Akasha.

"Akasha your wisdom is only surpassed by your kindness. We will fight tomorrow," Begemot answered.

"Do you have a place to stay? We have many vacant rooms," offered Akasha.

"Thank you but why are you being so kind to me? I plan to kill you tomorrow and I won't even let you beg for mercy," threatened Begemot.

"We all need help finding our paths Begemot. I am just doing what I can to support you in your cause," Akasha answered.

~Next morning~

Akasha is walking down the hallway into the breakfast hall while Issa tries to catch up.

"Akasha please don't do this… think of the children," begged Issa.

"You always let the ones who try for your life to come. This is no different," said Akasha indifferently.

"He's in a league of his own though. I couldn't sense his youki last night and he pranced around the guards unnoticed," reasoned Issa.

"Issa, don't worry about me. I promise by tonight, we will all still have a nice family dinner together," reassured Akasha.

~Begemot in his cat form being pet by Kokoa, Moka and Kahlua~

"Good morning Begemot. I trust that you have slept well and our servants have treated you well," said Akasha warmly.

"Yes, this has been delightful; however, we still have our appointment later today," Begemot responded.

"Of course, how can I forget? I did some research yesterday and I was wondering if Leviathan and Ziz would also be making a surprise visit," Akasha suggested.

"They have nothing to do with me! I will have your blood so they will never look down on me again! If this is your way of trying to escape from this fight then you have failed," exclaimed Begemot.

"Damn, I had hoped I could deter this fight. I can't activate my shinsoo blood or Alucard might rise. At least I unnerved him slightly," cursed Akasha.

~Deep in the forests of Akashiya estate~

"The lore I have read on Leviathan and Ziz have reassured me of the power of those two legendary youkai; however, I couldn't find a single note on Begemot as if he never existed," pondered Akasha.

Akasha stares down her enemy. They were formidable opponents but still no match for her. Even without the blood of shinsoo she far outstrips any vampire alive.

Begemot winks at her and in a blink of an eye, Begemot breaks both of Akasha's legs and her right arm.

"Akasha! Stop this Begemot! I'll give you anything if you spare her life," begged Issa.

Begemot stares at the dying body of Akasha. "Thank you for the battle Akasha Bloodriver," Begemot said and with a bow walked towards the broken body.

"Crack! Snap!"

Begemot stopped and stared. The broken body was regenerating before his eyes. He looked towards the growing crowd of vampires with shock and outrage.

"What kind of trick is this!" bellowed Begemot.

"Crack! Snap!"

"You are far stronger than your siblings Begemot. You should be very proud of what you just accomplished. Should we call it a draw before things begin to get serious?" asked Akasha.

"I will have your blood Akasha!" Begemot declared.

The two engage in a fury of kicks and punches. Begemot switches from the form of a chimera, drakon, boar and bear dealing punches and kicks that could snap a thick tree. Akasha swings from left to right blocking and dodging. She spots an opening where the joints on the arm and shoulder meet.

The kick strikes the air leaving a trail of dust behind it. Completely out of position, a large arm harder than titanium smashes Akasha's head into the ground.

"What are you?" Akasha exclaimed.

"I am Begemot although I was also known as Behemoth the shapeshifter," said Begemot with authority.

"I have never heard of you before. Your power matches mine and exceeds that of Alucards!" Akasha said with surprise.

Suddenly the ground underneath them collapse and a roar pierces the air. The surrounding trees shatter from the force of the roar and the ground vibrates from the horrific scream that echoed across the forest. A dragon the size of a skyscraper lands with shockwave after shockwave of wood splinters and dust.

"I thought you said they weren't coming!" shouted Akasha.

"I didn't know! He must've overheard my mother and I," swore Begemot.

"Hello brother, thank you for weakening her. I shall take this prize to mother and kill you once and for all," declared Ziz.

Akasha slowly gets up. "I suppose I will have to release my shinsoo blood to kill the two of you then," admitted Akasha.

"Stand back Akasha. This is my responsibility. He is my brother," said Begemot solemnly.

"SHOW THEM YOUR TRUE FORM YOU COWARD!" bellowed Ziz.

Ziz viciously snaps at Begemot. "SHOW YOUR TRUE FORM YOU BASTARD," shouted Ziz with outrage.

"Very well, if that is what you, I will show you my true form," whispered Begemot.

That's when the world went dark. Suddenly, a torrent of flame darker than pure black releases a blast of energy that causes the crowd to be torn from the ground.

(A/N: black is the absence of color so anything darker than black would be the absence of color as well as the absorption of color around it.)

A torrent of black flame snares Ziz and suddenly a thundercloud like object forms above him.

"It's like I stepped into a fairytale and see it turn into a nightmare," thought Akasha in utter shock.

Begemot walks cautiously up to his brother. "So? A bit excessive I suppose and now you've let them see my true form, I regrettably must kill you," Begemot said with a hidden smile.

"You wouldn't dare. Mother would never forgive you!" swore Ziz in fear.

A paw outstretches from the black flame with 12 inches of pure titanium punches a hole through Ziz's skull.

"Thank you brother," Begemot whispered.

"What are you?" Akasha said with admiration.

"I am Begemot," stated Begemot.

"Would you like a deal Begemot?" Akasha said.


	15. Arrival of Akua

A/N: It has been a while guys! I've been really busy. This story will be a continuation of chapter 14 and so unfortunately Tsukune will not be appearing in this chapter; however, I promise chapter 16 will be back on the main storyline.

"Moka! Move those feet faster! Those who remain still in the heat of the battle will die," yelled Begemot.

Akasha watched from the balcony as Begemot seemed to show no mercy against her daughters. As Begemot deals a flurry of blows into Moka's torso leaving her bloody and cut up. A slight moment of nausea at the scene forces Akasha to turn away.

"As a caring mother it hurts to see them being crusheed mercilessly by Begemot; however, it is the only way they will survive," thought Akasha.

A large firm hand grips hers in reassurance. She looks over and sees the man she loves. Issa was always there to hold her when she needed him. She sensed a look of worry on his face which quickly disappeared when he realised she was studying him.

"I wish to speak to you about an… adoption I made. A friend of ours from Hong Kong wants us to take care of this child," Issa whispers.

"Is it Touhou Fuhai's apprentice, Akua?" Akasha asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Issa states grimly.

~flashback~

"I don't know if I can trust you yet; however, since I cannot bear to fight my own children, I would like you to train them," Akasha stated. "In return I will give you a portion of my blood every decade you help me".

"In other words, you wish for me to serve you in return for your blood," Begemot states.

"I prefer a mutual friendship," Akasha returned. "Will you accept?"

"Certainly Akasha, your wisdom surpasses your beauty," said Begemot.

~A few months later~

"Welcome to the Akashiya estate Akua. If you do not mind, please show us what you are capable of," asked Issa sincerely.

"It would be my honor," replied Akua.

"Kahlua, Akua, kill each other," Issa ordered.

He hated pitting his own children against one another but in the world of youkai, he had to strengthen his kin in order to ensure their survival.

The two children charge one another with no thought of mercy. Kahlua after many years of training with Begemot perfecting "charm" (A/N: the name of Kahlua's painkiller-like ability) was a perfect candidate to test Akua's abilities. He was not particularly interested about the potential of Akua's abilities; however, he wanted to see what he would have to fight in the case that Akua betrays him. Suddenly, Akua breaks through the guard of Kahlua and shatters four of her ribs.

"Stop, that is enough," commands Issa.

~Later that night~

"If Fuhai is correct with what he told us then Moka is in terrible danger," Issa argued.

"I don't want to move Moka just yet. It would seem suspicious and taking her away from her sisters without a reason is would be hard on her," insisted Akasha. "Also, I believe that I can convince Akua to forget about Alucard".

"What if she finds out about Moka inheriting your shinsoo blood? We may not be able to protect her every moment of her life," Issa justified.

"Only Fuhai, the master of keys, Mikogami, you and I know about Moka's birth in detail. Which one of us would tell Akua?" Akasha returned. "Begemot, come in, I know you are there".

"Did you hear everything?" Issa said angrily. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now".

"You can't" stated Begemot simply. "And I have something very important to tell you about Akuas' abilities".

Begemot shape shifts into a strikingly accurate portrayal of Akua.

"I have noticed that she has not only been able to surpass Kahlua who has been under my strict training for the last few months. This does not worry me as Kahlua, like Kokoa does not have the potential of Akua and Moka. The truly remarkable and frightening aspect is that she is able to delay her movements in our dimension which is why she was able to bypass Kahlua's guard. I am not disappointed in Kahlua's effort though. She is very skilled in anticipation of attacks and would make a fantastic assassin," explained Begemot.

"She will not become an assassin for the Akashiya family. Gyokuro may be her birth mother; however, I'm still her mother now and I refuse to let such an innocent girl kill indiscriminately," argued Akasha. "The true question is what we should do with Akua. Will you train her?"

"I refuse to train her," Begemot replied seriously. "Mark my words; she will try to kill you with the same resolve as I once had".

"Then I shall once again convince her to join us like I did with you," Akasha replied.

~A few years later~

Begemot storms through the estate making his way to Issa's throne room. The vampires overseeing the damages of the estate, step in front of Begemot.

"Stop, you have no business here anymore," a young vampire said vehemently.

Begemot grabs him by the neck and snaps it. He grabs the broken vampires legs and slams him six feet into the ground in rage before continuing is walk.

"How dare they treat me like this? I trained Kahlua and Moka for years without asking for anything in return," Begemot thought with rage.

"Begemot, please stop. Gyokuro will be arriving soon and we do not want to fight against you," another shouted.

"Danius, is it true what happened to Akasha?" Begemot asked softly.

"That is a question for her husband to answer, wouldn't you agree, Begemot?" Issa says emotionlessly. "Danius, please get someone to clean up the mess that Begemot made downstairs. I don't want anyone to say a word about his existence to Gyokuro".

Issa motions Begemot to follow him towards his shared bedroom with Akasha. "If you're wondering whether Akasha is gone, then I am sorry to inform you that she has. She knew that Gyokuro would be arriving soon and since she was unable to deter Akua like she did with you, she sent you on a mission a few days ago. It was perfectly planned down to the last detail," Issa admitted spitefully.

"She was my only friend. Is she de-?" Begemot asked.

"No, just sealed inside Alucard for the rest of time. I would like to offer you my hospitality and allow you to stay but events are moving far too quickly. In a few hours, Gyokuro will arrive and even I don't know what will happen. I cannot hurt Akua without creating tension between the families nor can I deny Gyokuro from staying with her children now that Akasha is gone," Issa whispered with remorse.

"Want to know something funny? She promised me her blood for my service to training your children but then she grew on me. I felt like I had a family for the first time in my life and felt no desire for her blood. If there's anything I can do to avenge her… please tell me," Begemot begged.

"Thank you Begemot. At the moment, all I can ask of you is too stay low and help me make sure that Akasha's sacrifice wasn't in vain. We have to make sure he will never again awake," said Issa decisively.

With these words, Begemot turned to leave.

"If it isn't too much to ask, could you make sure Moka safely arrives at Youkai Academy so Tenmei Mikogami can take her to her foster parent?" Issa asked softly.

"It would be my pleasure, Issa," said Begemot respectfully.

"I don't know when we will be able to meet again but I don't wish to be your enemy Begemot. I cannot promise that I won't have to fight you next time we meet. Gyokuro's plans have already started turning and it can't be stopped by me," Issa admitted grudgingly.

"Farewell Issa, hopefully we will meet again," Begemot replied.

"Farewell Begemot, my friend," Issa answered.

With these last words, Begemot steps into the shadows and fades away to follow Moka to Youkai Academy.

(A/N: It might be out of character for Issa and Begemot to be so friendly to be one another and especially for Issa to say "friend"; however, I think this better shows how much Akasha meant to Issa and Begemot. YAY! Chapter 15 is up! Kinda short but I now have ideas on how I want to write the story.)


	16. Hurt Feelings

Sorry for the long wait guys! I had a few PM's asking me to continue the story but I've been busy with exams and for those of you guys who PM'ed me I told you that I had forgotten my password and e-mail for fanfiction. After month's of chasing hotmail over the phone I finally got my account back so I could continue the story. On with the story!

~Moka in Elementary School~

"We don't want to play with you," a student shouted. "You're a youkai".

Moka couldn't fit in with the other children. She was faster and stronger at the tender age of eight than her whole class combined. To add insult to injury she was also smarter than the teachers. She spoke fluent English, aced every test, and was polite about it. Jealousy grew among the children and they would ignore her or throw pencils at her. The teachers also jealous of Moka's academic ability would turn a blind eye to her bullies.

Begemot looked in sadness at the child. If not for his promise to Akasha and Issa, he would've torn the throats of all the children that dared to make Moka miserable. It hurt him to just watch knowing that for the rest of his life he would never be able to talk to her again.

"It was better this way," he thought shaking his head slowly.

He had taught the children to ignore their feelings and do what must be done. He trained them to protect themselves physically but he was lost on how to defend them emotionally. Seeing Moka, a diamond of a child that he spent years shaping, running out of the classroom crying broke his heart. It reminded him of his life before Akasha signed the contract with him.

For the next five years, he watched in pain as Moka became more and more upset. She was alienated from the rest of the class. Her grades remained perfect and she was always smiling in class; however, she would cry herself to sleep every night.

He thought to himself. "Was there any way to get her out of this life?"

~8 years later~

~First Day at Youkai Academy~

Moka looked happier than he had seen since her mother had been absorbed by Alucard. It was a fresh new start for her in a school of youkai just like her.

Begemot looked from the shadows, he felt a new beginning for Moka. It had been years since he had contacted Issa. They remained in close contact for the first year after he left but each letter became more and more vague. The last letter written by Issa to Begemot was six words long. "Nothing is as it once was". He could feel Moka's happiness but he knew that a school full of youkai was going to be dangerous. He turns back towards Moka's bicycle which was pedalling smoothly along the trail.

Moka hummed softly and looked up at the sky. It was a bright morning and the school grounds suited her taste. As she became lost in the view, a sudden drop appeared onto the bike trail. At the last second she glanced forward and saw a scrawny boy in a green jacket looking up at her as she flew above him.

Begemot looked in worry at Moka sprawled on the ground. He was about to move Moka when the boy stirred. He looked on as Moka and the strange boy conversed. He smelled human and showed no signs of a demonic aura.

As Moka got up on her feet, she dove towards the human boy's neck sucking his blood.

"Sorry, all I've ever had was blood packs. You were my first," Moka exclaimed. "My name is Moka".

"My name is Tsukune" Tsukune responded in awe.

Begemot watched from a distant and he smiled for the first time in many years as it seemed that Moka had finally found a friend.

~2 years later~

~They were torturing Moka in hope's that she would reawaken Alucard. He thought back to the promise that Akasha and Issa made with him. He would've interfered with Moka's imprisonment if it wasn't approved by Issa himself. Now it was too late for him to do anything. Fighting Alucard would leave him too weak to deal with Gyokuro and Issa. All he could do was watch Moka become weaker and weaker. His worry made him tired. His cat form often made him lethargic.

He woke up to a large group of youkai moving suddenly. Then he smelled it. The boy Tsukune had arrived but there was a sense of demonic aura that permeated the air. He was no longer the same scrawny boy that had accidentally arrived at the doorsteps of Youkai Academy.

"This is my chance to help them free Moka," thought Begemot.

He rose up on his hind legs and stretched. The world around him suddenly went dark. A torrent of flame darker than pure black revolved around him. An evil smile reached his lips for today he was finally allowed to release the anger he had reserved for Moka's imprisoners.

The light around him bent and disappeared as he walked. He was the perfect assassin. The only counter to Gyokuro's Enemy Zero.

The battle above him raged on as Tsukune and his friends stormed the sky fortress. They would never know the heroics of Begemot who single handedly killed thousands of reinforcements without Gyokuro noticing.

Sorry this chapter is really short but Chapter 17 is coming up in a week and I can tell you now that it will probably be my longest chapter up to date. So look forward to it!


End file.
